


幻痛

by OldGrayWolf



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, fuck lofter I even didn't get to the mature content
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:47:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 32,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29110293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldGrayWolf/pseuds/OldGrayWolf
Summary: * Chinese version of Phantom Pain. For self-archiving.强尼·银手醒来了。人们告诉他这是夜之城，这是2077年，荒坂塔倒塌了第二次。某个胆大包天的雇佣兵炸掉了半个月球轨道，就为了把他从作为数据芯片和冰冻藏品的命运中解放出来。他一定做了些足够疯狂的事来骗她卖命。但问题是——他一点也不记得了。
Relationships: Johnny Silverhand/Female V
Comments: 46
Kudos: 83





	1. Chapter 1

***

很多人来看他，起码对于一个已经结结实实死掉五十年的人来说。能见到罗格和克里已经出乎意料，南希和贝斯则是锦上添花，但是当亨利（穿着克里借给他的外套，喝得神智不清）也在他醒来两小时内走进那个封闭小病房时，强尼简直感到困惑了。

“这是怎么回事？”他把试图抱着他大哭的亨利赶出门，没好气地对克里说。后者脸上挂着一个愚蠢的快乐笑容，完全无视了他烦躁的态度。“我不知道死人也能维持这么有效的社交。操，就算五十年前我进了棺材，亨利也未必能站着来见我。”

“别这么说，”克里安慰他，用的是一副哄骗生气猫咪的口气，强尼在恼怒之余寻思了一下这个凭空出现的比喻：不记得谁养过猫。“要找到他可花了我们好大功夫呢。要我说这得感谢V，你知道，组了那次复出表演之后，亨利正常多了。”

“好。”强尼说，又来了，又是这个，这个问题，“现在告诉我这个见鬼的V到底是谁。”

显然之前匆匆离去的罗格还没来得及把这个事件转述给他。克里脸上的傻笑掉下去摔成粉末。他的表情变了，怀疑转变为震惊，然后是，和罗格一样——该死的，同情。

“你他妈在开玩笑，强尼。”他最好的朋友说，“操。你别是认真的。”

克里走出去，带着和罗格离开时一样见鬼的复杂表情。强尼独自坐在床边。他的后脑阵痛，指尖抽搐，胸口有一种巨大的空虚，仿佛他失去了什么重要的东西但他不知道。每当他的目光转过房间角落，他的直觉仿佛期待着看到什么本该存在的东西。精神上的幻肢疼痛。他失去一只手臂时曾经有过类似的感觉。他需要尼古丁。他拔掉输液管，在房间里胡乱翻找。这个小房间里没有窗户，他在门口犹豫了一下，没有马上走出去。因为那个看起来像个退役拳击冠军的义体医生警告他别这么干。也因为，见鬼，如果他肯承认的话，他不知道走出去会看到什么。五十年？那是什么概念？他见到了足够多的熟人，但他也知道那大概是他仅剩的所有东西。他们看起来都已经向前走得足够远。罗格是个光鲜亮丽的中间人女王，克里有自己的音乐团队，南希是某个电视路线里的声音，就连亨利都在试图发展一段真正的关系。而他从半个世纪前的冰块里解冻出来，带着满脑子久远的旋律和根深蒂固的愤怒——那愤怒甚至都过时了，因为某个疯狂的雇佣兵单枪匹马完成了他为之丧命的使命，货真价实地把荒坂家族从城市版图上抹去了。

她还炸掉了水晶宫。克里说。荒坂在月球轨道上的堡垒。

好极了。强尼对着地板诅咒了一声，如果在他自己的年代，他可能会欣赏这件事。操，他绝对会想请她喝一杯。但在这个陌生的世界，在这个阴暗的小病间里独自思考整件事，这一切只让他更加焦虑和愤怒。

柜橱里显然也没有他想要的东西。他摔上柜门，终于决定离开这个鬼地方。这时候身后咔哒一响，有人轻轻开了门。不是罗格或者克里，是那个义体医生或者他奇怪的女助手。他头也不回地说道：“你们把烟放在哪里？”

进来的人沉默了一下。强尼忽然产生了一种强烈的预感。他转过身去，一个年轻女人站在门边，黑色头发，体态轻盈，浅色眼睛专注地看着他。在他大脑不那么愤怒的角落，他发现她长得很辣，曲线曼妙，刀锋般的气质，优美与野性的结合。但她眼睛里的某种东西让他的胃尖锐地扭曲了。亲切。怀念。同情。是那个女人。

“好吧。”他嘲讽地说，让敌意渗透进每一个单词，“我猜你就是V。”

***

“是我。” V简短地说，她脑子里涌现出一些辛辣的评论，但她觉得自己最好还是闭嘴。强尼站在她面前，身上仍然穿着他们把他连上线时穿的实验室制服。（谁也不知道会发生什么，维克多说，太久了，系统损坏过多，他可能根本不会醒过来。）他抱着双臂，微微后靠在身后的衣柜上，黑色双眼漠然地俯视她。一个随意的姿势，但她经历了地狱般的旅途来充分了解他，知道他正满怀戒备。她走过去把背包放在病床边的桌面上，然后从夹克口袋里掏出一包烟递给他。

“最好克制一点。”她说，“你的身体系统里充满了荒坂的冷藏剂，已经有够多的毒素要清除了。”

他扫了一眼她伸出的手掌，没有接过。大概是个糟糕的信号。她耸了耸肩，把没拆过的烟盒放到桌面上。开始打开她带来的背包。强尼站在几步之外看着她，好像某种公然观察的大型动物。

“罗格和克里说了什么？你知道我不是敌人，对吧？”她说。

“据我所知，你是我的救命恩人，他妈的幸运之星。”强尼挑衅地说，V怀疑还有什么人能把救命恩人这个词表达得更有侮辱性，即使这种情况下，她也忍不住微笑了一下。

“别这样做。”

“什么？”

“你的表情。”他说，“好像你很了解我。你没有——我不认识你。”

至少他成功把笑容从她脸上抹去了。她沉默了一下。

“关于救你这回事，没他们说的那么夸张。”她选择继续说，“你可以看做......等价交换。”

“是吗，”他说，“那我要付的代价是什么？”

V叹了口气。在她离开神舆之前奥特就警告了她这个情况。她花费了期间的每个夜晚来思考和准备这件事。但是这些质问里的警惕仍然伤害到了她，她在自己努力武装的面孔下品尝到一阵尖锐的苦涩。

“你不欠我什么。你已经付清了。”她说。

“付清了？”强尼重复说，微微向前倾身来看她，“我让全城最贵的雇佣兵冲进荒坂塔搞到我的脑子，顺带杀进太空把我的壳子空运出来，嗯？我不知道死人也能这么有钱。”

“不完全是这样。”V说，“他们和你说了芯片的事？还有奥特？”她看到他点了点头。“所以我不是为了你杀进荒坂塔的，反而是你帮了我不少忙。毕竟你去过一次。我们进去以后，奥特帮我们分离开来。她连进荒坂的网络，发现荒坂三郎计划在月亮上造他的永生帝国，里面也有你的‘壳子’，如果你这么说。”

“于是你觉得你应该去拿到它？”

“于是我承诺你去找到你的身体，就像你曾经向我承诺帮我活下去一样。”V说，“你确实这么做了。现在我们的承诺都实现了。所以，是的，强尼，你不欠我什么。”

“我承诺帮你活下去？”

“你告诉我你不会利用这个机会使用我的身体，因为那就是公司对所有人做的事情：把他们变成另一个人。”V说，“虽然这么说，你实际上放弃了自己的机会来救我的命，我不会忘记这一点。”

强尼评估地看着她。在某个瞬间，V意识到他在检测的是他自己：他是不是她所说的那个人。她坦然地回视了那深黑眼睛中的强烈目光。过了一会儿，他好像接受了她的说法。他移开视线，向她打开一半的背包摆了一下头，说道：“那是什么？”

“一些你的东西。”V说，把背包推给他，“觉得你大概不想穿着荒坂的衣服走到外面。克里再来时，可以让他给你带点新的。”

他哼了一声，算是默认了。V感觉气氛缓和了一点。然后他走上前抓过背包，他从里面拿出了他的夹克，长裤，墨镜，一双旧皮靴。最后他从底层拽出一件旧武侍T恤，他的马洛里安手枪放在里面，闪着银光。

他转过头来看她，他看起来并没有很高兴，相反有点茫然。

“操。”他说，“这他妈？”

“这是.....”V试图解释。

“这不是个问题！”他打断说，伸手抓了一下垂下的黑发。“你是怎么回事？”他问道，另一只手用力在桌上的物品中比划了一下，“你是个粉丝还是什么的吗？这甚至是怎么搞到的？”

“如果附近真有一个热衷收藏你的粉丝，我觉得是荒坂三郎。”V说，这个玩笑显然非常失败。强尼怒视她。“好了，别这么大惊小怪。我有钱，好吗？而且在今天之前，我以为你醒来时会他妈认识我呢。”

在今天之前V没觉得自己是个如此出色的避重就轻大师。她的措辞让人觉得她是随手买了这些他的旧物件而不是曾经为此字面意思上跑遍全城。而且她的话奏效了，她敢说强尼脸上露出一闪而过的退缩表情。要是我活过来忘记我据说的生死之交，质疑他的每一句话并且对他大吼大叫，我大概也会有一点点的愧疚。她面无表情地想。大概就他妈一点点吧。

“好吧。”他嘀咕说，抓起他的定制手枪，手指从枪身光滑的银色侧面抚过，V看到他的表情头一次软化了，他的唇角露出一点微笑，“......谢谢，我猜。”

“不客气，兄弟。”她说，不由也露出微笑，然后她从兜里掏出他的保时捷的钥匙。他的眉毛扬得老高，但是这次主动伸出手来。“不确定该不该给你，怕你直接跑走。但是我可以信赖你留在这里直到做完检查吧？”

直到那一刻为止，她都表现得很好。完全像她自己计划的那样，镇定，亲切，有条不紊。该死，她瓦解了一个2023年的强尼·银手的戒备防线，她该为此骄傲才对。但是那一刻事情突然变了。她把车钥匙递给他，强尼伸出手来，人类的手指碰在她掌心上。

一阵电击般的记忆涌上来，她看见自己从车座上回头，大笑着看太平洲的海风卷过他的额发；看见他在夜色中坐在她的床铺一角，缓慢拨弄琴弦；看见他们在荒凉的旷野里，一起注视殷红的日落。

_……看见在蓝色和红色的虚拟空间里，奥特宣布那个注定的结局。他会忘记，AI说。芯片会以最初保存的状态启动。可以。V说，她做了决定。他转向她，脸上满是狂怒。他的手指抓到她的后颈，第一次地，最后一次地，用力把她按向自己的双唇。_

_“你怎么敢——如果你胆敢放弃我——”他在那虚拟连接的欲望与痛楚风暴中质问她。而她在绝望中喘息，她说道：“我保证我不会的”。而那是个谎言。_

__

那感觉如此刺痛，如此真实，V后退了一步，手里的车钥匙落在地上。她慢慢吸气，试图掩盖那突然的记忆余波。但当她抬头时看见强尼盯着她，双眼大睁，牙齿紧咬：

“这他妈是什么？”


	2. Chapter 2

***

这是个错误，强尼承认，但是当时的情况确实有点复杂。

罗格解释了芯片，克里解释了水晶宫，但没人解释他内心深处的空虚与焦渴。他不知道这种感觉来自神舆，还是仅仅是遗传自他的上一次人生。真实的人生有这么孤独吗？见鬼，也许是，他不确定了。

出乎意料的是，当V向他走近时，他的焦虑缓解了很多。那种胸口被切割的疼痛，那种穿透骨髓的冰寒，都缓慢地稀释了。当他微微低头看她时，那感觉很对——好像他如此习惯在这个高度与人说话，寻找一双眼睛。

她开始说话时，他同时感到安适与怀疑：糖衣里面是毒酒，总是如此。他努力寻找漏洞。但她说的东西似乎都很不错，她说他选择救她的命，她说她带来了礼物。无论那是怎么回事，他确实微笑了。直到那一瞬间——

她指尖携带的情绪贯穿了他。愧疚，痛苦和希冀。死亡钝挫了他的感官，但那痛苦鲜明得如同一个潮涌。他在震惊中后退一步，质问她。

有一刻，她看起来手足无措。她问道：“你看到什么？”

当时强尼没有生气。

“只是感觉到一些东西。”他说，不确定自己在说什么，“你感到痛苦，你感到你......背叛了我？”

“不。”她飞快地，坚决地说，她的表情一下组装好了，“当你在我脑子里时，我们的思想混杂在一起。你会觉得这些记忆和你有关，这只是错觉。”

然而那不对，她的表情奇怪，语气也不协调。强尼毫不费力地看出这一点。

“你在说谎。”他说。

她顿住了，清澈的双眼直视他，看起来足够真诚，但这是当她想编造什么时的表情，她用来 _愚弄_ 别人。“我只是——”

“你 _正在_ 。”

他感到自己语调里的难以置信。这不合理，几分钟前他甚至不信任她。但一股被背叛感直灼烧到他喉咙。她脸上流露出讶然和懊悔。她看出来了，并且理解了他无端的愤怒，这他妈都是怎么发生的？隔着无形的电波他感觉到她，他——他们甚至在一个真实的世界吗？还是这是个该死的电子迷梦？

强尼被这个想法冻结了。这才是真相。他从来没有在一个新的世界里苏醒，没有老朋友活着，没有人和他说话。当然也没有某人冲破一切风暴，上天入地也要救他出去。他还在死亡里，下沉在寒冷的深海。死者过于喧嚣。荒坂三郎说。他们渴望开口。在没有界限的黑暗里他如此绝望地想要感受到什么东西，而他们正在给他——他们希望他说什么？！

“强尼——”

“滚开。”他转身去开门，他早该这么做而不是被困在这里。也许他们甚至没有做这个房间以外的东西。门滴的一声锁住了。果然是这样。

“别激动，让我解释——”

她跟在后面，伸手想要碰到他。他抬起机械手臂，扼住她的脖颈，猛地把她掼到门边的墙面上。

她伸手抓住他的义肢，光洁手臂线条下一列浅金色刀刃铿然弹上他的胸口。强尼毫不退缩地向前压去，血珠涌了上来，利刃瞬间收了回去。

“你他妈疯了！”她骂道。

“你不知道我有多疯。”他诅咒说，“开这扇该死的门！还是你根本做不到？”

“你还不稳定——”

“他妈有什么区别？你们的目的是什么？”

她眼睛里流露出明悟，该死的表情！

“好，我开门。”她小声地说，电子锁又响了一声，“你冷静一点，这不是神舆，不是梦——”

“——而你又是怎么知道的？！”

这简直令人发疯，他凑到她面前，紧盯着她的眼睛。

“他们把你放进我的脑子里？一个让我想要的女人？下一步是什么？你在隐瞒什么？”

“什么也没——”

“你说谎！”他咆哮道，又是谎言，一种完全不同的背叛感席卷了他，那一瞬间他忘记了世界和门。他仿佛在为一件完全陌生的事情怒吼，“你怎么敢——”

一股巨力把他撞开了。他踉跄了一步回头，一时间被现实和幻境来源不同的知觉迷惑，然后有个拳头剧烈地打在他腹部。

操。至少这个拳击冠军是真的。

***

V坐在维克多诊所外陋巷的台阶上，克里披着一件闪光的银色亮片大衣走过来，给她递过来一瓶疗伤喷雾。

“谢了。”V说，没有拿起来。她沉重地叹了口气，蜷缩起身体，把脸庞深深埋进手掌里。“操，克里……我搞砸了。”

“是啊。”克里在她身边的台阶上坐下，用他昂贵的鞋子踢开肮脏地面上一个易拉罐，“强尼对现实世界接受不良，谁能想到。”

这里面的幽默本不至于此，但V放声大笑。克里担忧地看着她，V用手背擦去眼角笑出的泪水。她从口袋里掏出那个从门口捡回来的车钥匙，递给克里。

“你给他吧。我还是离远一点。”

克里看了看车钥匙，吹了声口哨。“天啊，你从哪儿弄到的？”

“某个已经死掉的垃圾。”V说。已经过去几个月了，但想起格雷森的手握着强尼的配枪，仍然让她的语调变冷了。克里端详着她。

“呃，我一直有个问题。”他说，做了个含糊的手势，“你们之前……是不是？”

V迟疑了一下。

“算是吧。”

“我就知道！”他一拍大腿，“所以你们是怎么操作的，你知道，像超梦那样？”

“去你的！”V笑出声，“我没在说那个。”

“见鬼。”克里评价道，“他甚至没要求上床，这更严重了。”

“滚。”

克里叹了口气，沉默了一会儿。

“我很抱歉，姑娘。”他说。

“还好。”V说。她忽然有一阵冲动，想把所有事情都告诉克里。我知道事情会是这样，她想说，他会忘记我而我大概率会在几个月内死掉。我最好是离开这里但我做不到，每当我回头时我渴望着看到自己灵魂的另一部分。我想享受最后的时间。

但是她忍住了。克里是个好朋友，可他会告诉强尼的。

“我不想这么说，”克里说，“但是把这当作一个预演。强尼活在他自己的世界。太难进去。你会受不了他，放手可能是个好主意。”

“今天，不完全算他的错。”V说，用力按了按眼眶，“我说错话了……”

“让我和你分享一个技能：停止谴责自己。”克里说，“靠这一招勉强活到今天，还有了不小的成就。”

V忍不住笑了。

“学到了。”

“我说真的，孩子。我认识这个2023年的版本，然后做了五十年抗抑郁治疗。”

“但你还是爱他。”

“你改变了他很多。”

“你明白不是这样的。”V说，“我认识的强尼还是五十年前那个人。第一天起他就决定救我，想要为你做点什么。他一直关心你们，只是死亡给了他机会承认罢了。”

克里张开嘴，又合上了。他过头，用一种微妙的表情看她。他半晌没说话，V有些恼怒起来。

“你别——”

“——我他妈什么也没说。”克里举起双手。他从台阶上站起来，向前走了几步，然后想起来什么，转身把保时捷钥匙丢回给她。V本能地伸手抓住了。

“听着，你们俩，自己搞明白这件事儿。”克里说，伸手指了指她，又指向诊所，然后把他的金色墨镜戴上，“老子就不掺合了。”

***

“克里说他需要看一看外面的世界，确定一下真实感。”米斯蒂温柔地说，“维克多说他，唔，不负责脑子方面的问题。我想维克多还在生气。”

V看向她指的那个天台。她去过那里。就是需要做出选择的那个夜晚他们坐着的地方。而他们的决定是一起坚持到最后，无论会发生什么。V几乎感觉到畏惧。她可以把钥匙给米斯蒂，但她还是向上走去。与之前的任务相比，她想要的东西几乎微不足道。她可以从月亮上带回一个灵魂。她当然可以解决这件事情。

强尼确实在那里，背对着她，盘腿坐在天台边沿，手边已经丢了好几个燃尽的烟头。他把旧衣服换上了，半长的黑发垂在脸侧，墨镜斜挂在胸口。夕照在他身上镶出一道金边。V在他身后看了一会儿。

暮色正在降临夜之城，霓虹车流中交错着人声和音乐。彩色的人潮从步行街上熙攘而过。层层叠叠的楼房中，灯火逐一地亮起。楼下不远处，一伙虎爪帮的年轻混混正在斗嘴，眼看要发展成械斗。几个女孩在起哄围观。路边的餐车冒出一股股带着馨香的烟雾。

强尼伸手把一支还剩一半的烟头倒摁在栏杆边缘。她感觉到——他知道她站在那里了。

“感觉够真实吗？”她说。

“哈哈。”他闷声说，把烟头丢到一边，“够真到没必要费那么大劲儿来糊弄我。”

“刚才在楼下……”

“反应过度。”他说，“不该那么做。”

他转过身来，双脚落在地上，视线在她脖颈的瘀伤上碰了一下。

然后他停了几秒钟，又说道：“抱歉。”

V甚至有点惊讶：“你知道我们第一次花了一整天才进展到‘不打算杀你’的阶段吗？进步了。”

“你他妈把我从月球上拽了回来而我差点掐死你。”他烦躁地说， “大多数人都会道歉。”

“显然你不是大多数人。”

强尼没有笑。

“当时我问你那是怎么回事，你没说实话。”他说，金属手握拳在自己的胸口位置敲了一下，眼睛笔直地看着她，等待一个解释，“不知道怎么运作的，但我能感觉到。”

“我也没想到会这样。”V说，往前走到栏杆边，“他们告诉我芯片影响太深了，很难彻底地分离出去，大概是残余影响。一些精神联系的碎片。”

“这不是我问的问题。”

那个“谎言”的问题。

“……噢。”V说，叹了口气。

“可能听起来有点奇怪。”她说，“虽然你性格糟糕透顶，但是我和你捆在一起的时候还挺开心的。我在从内部腐烂，可我不是独自一人。走向末日的时候，无论如何总是有人理解我，在我背后，听到我的声音，那种感觉……很好。我觉得我爱上你了。”

“我现在不那样想了。”她盯着强尼肩膀方向的位置，继续说，“我还是关心你，想做你的朋友......但是我不知道怎样才能做对。”

有那么一会儿，强尼一动不动地看着她。他的目光敲打着她，像尖锥一样试图挖进她的思维深处。但现在他们不再像那样相联系了。她冷静地回望了他。

然后他说：“好。” 

“‘好？’”

“不知道五十年后的人怎么做，”强尼说，重新转回了面向外侧的位置，他伸手摸索到一边的烟盒，敲出了一支新的卷烟，“从没因为某人不想上我就把他们从酒吧里扔出去，可能做过相反的事。”

“听起来场面很热闹。”

“你没法想象。”

V笑了。她走上前倚靠在栏杆上。强尼坐在几步之外，晚风吹动他的夹克一角，真实地拂动他的头发。他拉长的影子落在她身上。在他们分开的六十多个夜晚之后，她第一次感到如此安全，安适。她有种落泪的冲动。

“欢迎回来。”她低声说。

他嗯了一声。

而在此刻，这就是她想要的全部了。


	3. Chapter 3

***

“然后这是通讯和银行账户，”罗格说，倚靠在她专用包厢的皮沙发上，把另一个小袋子推给他，“表现好点，行吗？至少别为鸡毛蒜皮的事情电讯骚扰我。”

“我不确定啊。”强尼伸手抓过两个芯片，“听说2077年的轻轨线路还挺复杂的。没准需要你帮我看看呢。”

“滚你的。”罗格说，然后她的笑容变淡了，目光严厉起来。

“还有最后一件事。我早上扫描V的围巾下面是什么，我简直惊掉了下巴。”她说，“我不管你是脑损伤还是什么的，强尼，这种情况再他妈出现一次我会把你踢出这座城市，别做个垃圾。”

强尼没有立即回答。他在沙发上向后倒去，把双腿架到她的大理石桌面上。罗格的保镖从玻璃门外给了他不满的一瞥，他回以一个恶意的笑容。

“关你什么事？”

“她是我的朋友而我知道你能有多混。”罗格说。“我有义务从你这里保护她。”

“哦，是吗，没想到你还是个守护甜心呢。”强尼说。“我以为我也是你的朋友，你从亚当重锤那里保护到我了吗？”

罗格盯了他一会儿。她那副高冷女王的表情碎裂了。

“你这个不可思议的混球。”她咬牙切齿地骂道。

“欢迎回到旧世界。”强尼哼道。“这感觉有点对味儿了。”

“这儿没有旧世界，而且我他妈不欠你。”罗格说。“我告诉你，重锤已经死了。我已经为你做了能做的事。你再提一次这事儿——”

“——你就把我踢出这座城市？”强尼说。“一天里能不能不要有太多要求，宝贝？我不一定能记住。”

“我就把你踢出这个酒吧并且删掉以你命名的酒。”罗格说。

强尼的眉毛因为这个威胁扬了起来，他张嘴打算说话。

“而且我的要求不是开玩笑，”她在他做出任何刻薄评论前继续说。“我没有当场找到你揍你是因为我觉得你没堕落到有意为之。你最好能保持这点信誉。”

“好吧，警告收到了，老妈。但你怎么知道是我，也许她有别的兴趣呢。”强尼的目光从吧台边和酒保女孩说笑的V身上扫过。她看起来发自内心地快乐。“看起来像喜欢粗暴点的姑娘。”

“不。”罗格说，注意到了他所看的方向，“她看起来像这座城市里最天真的姑娘因为她眼瞎到能看上你还让你为所欲为。你知道她能一个人打翻一个全副武装的暴恐突击队吗？见鬼，我真不想知道这事，太可悲了。”

“我礼貌地 _不_ 提醒你这个房间里谁曾经眼瞎到看上我。”强尼说。“就这个天真可怜的姑娘来说，昨天她主动告诉我她不感兴趣，我还没来得及说一个字。”

“真的？哇哦，明智之举。”罗格说，停顿了一下。“她怎么说的？”

“哦？你现在又想知道了？”

“说出来让我高兴一下。”

“不。”

“操你的。”

两个人都笑了。强尼伸长手臂，拽过酒瓶往杯子里倒了更多的龙舌兰，但他的表情看起来在思考什么，罗格研究着他。

“我是个特别糟糕的对象吗？*”过了一阵，强尼突然问。

“老天，五十年后我听到了这句话！”罗格爆发出一阵大笑，她前仰后合，不得不撑住桌面，“真高兴我们把你救了回来，强尼，花的每一分钱都值了。”

“滚。”

“然后回答你的问题。是的，强尼，你他妈是噩梦级别。自私自利的混球，从不关心别人的感受。尤其是轰轰烈烈死掉那一部分，血淋淋的心理创伤。不过床上的部分倒没那么烂。”

“评价那么低吗？”

“就是那么低。”

“我指床上部分。”

“你就自我安慰吧。”

“不管怎么样吧。”强尼说。“我是说......”

他又停顿了一下，思考应不应该把脑子里的事情说出来。罗格给了他时间。

“昨天她告诉我。”他终于说，“她曾经爱上我了，但是现在她不想继续。”

“对她来说是件好事。你别骚扰她。”

“我没有！”强尼抗议说，“但是她很痛苦，我能感觉到。见鬼，我能看到，太他妈明显了。然后我忍不住想，我他妈对她做什么了？这不太公平吧？”

“你是说除了睁眼第一天试图掐死她之外吗？”罗格问，“算了吧。我觉得挺公平的。而且别告诉我你从没有遇到女孩儿哭着来和你分手。在这条街上我就遇上过好几回。”

“是啊，但一般是因为我又搞了另外一个。”强尼深思地说，“或者另外三个。” 罗格向他投去一个死亡视线，被他无视了。

“可这妞？我能对她做什么？我他妈只是个芯片吧？”

“真是个深奥的问题。”罗格评论道，“要我说很容易，强尼，你做你自己。那已经够糟了。”

“你知道些什么吗？”

“当真吗？”罗格说，“让我想想。你借用她的身体和我去约会。”

强尼停顿了一下，“啊？”

“是啊。”罗格说。“真心说我感激你这么做，算是结束了人生的一个旧篇章。得到了一个相对平静的最后回忆，相比目睹你被重锤活活拽断胳膊。那个晚上之后我感觉好多了。不过，我不知道你们那时候是什么关系。她是个善良的孩子，但我不知道她有没有善良到那种程度。”

“我们做了吗？用她的身体？”

“靠，你能不能有一分钟别想这些下流事。不我们没有。”罗格说。“虽然你确实慷慨地邀请了我，结束就是结束。话虽如此，如果没有你在她的脑子里扎根，搞不好我会试试呢。”

强尼把玻璃杯放在桌面上，思考了一下这个故事。

“我是个操纵大师，是吗？”

“很好的自我反省。”罗格说。“你他妈当然是。当她说要去天杀的水晶宫时我脑子里也转过这个念头，不知道你给她下了什么迷魂汤。你死了五十年了。这么说吧，强尼，我们是战友。我会赌上我的命为你报仇，但我不会赌上我的命去复活你。我知道死去的人就是死去了，不值得用活人去换。但显然她脑子没清醒到理解这件事。”

强尼有一阵没有说话。罗格用一种产生新兴趣的表情的观察他。

“她说她曾经爱上你了，她怎么说你？”她问。

“她没有。”

“真他妈典型。”

“你觉得我是在利用她？为了让她复活我？”

“不然呢，强尼，你的一生里爱过什么人吗？别和我说你的AI女士。想想她还是活人时你是怎么对待她的。你爱上谁还表达出来，你自己信吗？”

强尼把剩下的酒一饮而尽。

“操。”他说。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *一下子没想到中文有什么俚语来指代男朋友听起来会比较合适。严格来说，凯子这个词在衍生和用法上都和input很接近，但是听起来太港剧了哈哈哈哈。


	4. Chapter 4

V从吧台边转过身来看他，她一副工作后赶来的样子，黑发扎在脑后露出带银环的耳垂，穿着一件短打夹克和拼接短裤，修长四肢在酒吧的彩色灯光下闪着柔光。强尼注意到她戴着罗格提到的短方巾，皮靴上有沙尘和血渍。她手肘边的水晶三角杯里倒是一盏蓝紫色鸡尾酒。看起来和这个充满铁血气息的雇佣兵大本营格格不入。

“这是什么魔鬼饮料？”

“起泡酒，果汁，糖浆。”那个叫克莱尔的金发酒保在远处耸了耸肩，看起来和强尼深有同感，“简直是对我职业的侮辱。不知道她最近发什么疯。如果她不是我最喜欢的雇佣兵，我已经把她踢出去了。”

“前段时间喝得太猛了。”V有些不好意思地对强尼解释说，“维克多让我注意点。”

“我对你的医生没意见，V。但是想象一下以后有什么满怀梦想的愣头青走进来生点一杯‘V’然后我给他们献上姜汁汽水。”

“得了吧。”V笑着说，“我看你很享受用色素整我。”

她下唇果然有一抹湿润的蓝色。强尼在她身边坐下。克莱尔含笑在他开口之间推过来一个玻璃杯。里面是罗格威胁要删除的饮料。强尼懒散地对她点了一下头 。

“看得出你已经和新世界打成一片了。”V看着他们的互动说，“昨晚怎么样？”

“怎么，”强尼随口说，“想知道我在哪张床上过的？”

话说出口，他稍微有点后悔。他不该这么做，至少不是在她表态的24小时之内和罗格警告他的五分钟之后。但V只是笑了笑，好像她很明白他不是有意的。这让他心里产生一种微妙情绪。些许感激和一点恼火。

“不，”她说，“担心你经历一些副作用。摘除芯片以后我有一些，包括睡眠问题。”

“看起来在座的人里只有一位小公主。”

“走开。”

“我说错了吗？”强尼用杯沿碰了一下她的彩色汽水杯，几个座位外有一群瓦伦诺蒂帮人目不转睛地看着他和V的互动，不知道是在研究谁，强尼对他们比了个中指。“实际上没怎么睡，和克里一起复习了五十年的流行乐榜单。”

“发现什么好东西了吗？”

“出乎意料：不是每一个都糟糕透顶。”

V笑了：“欢迎来到七十年代。接下来有什么安排？“

“听说你完成了我的大部分计划。”大概是他确实更好地接受了新世界。这次强尼提起这回事时没什么负面情绪。

“慢慢来，我在流行乐榜单里留了很多位置。”V调侃说，又啜了一口她备受嘲讽的低酒精饮料，“对了，你该换个手臂模型。我让维克多走之前告诉你，可能他忘了。”

很难认为义体医生是忘了。

“我以为你们已经给我换了一个。”他说，伸展了一下机械手指。金属发出精细的咔嚓声。

“这是你醒之前维克多临时找的。”V说，“让你过段时间自己换。但昨天之后我感到得尽快告诉你。材料不行，也太沉重了，影响速度。”

她的轻松语气甚至让强尼有点惊讶：“这是某种用户反馈吗？”

V笑了。“如果你要这么说，是啊。你在我看来有点像台坦克，虽然力量不错但是速度一般。最好再选几个内部插件。”

虽然他已经看到各式各样的人脸上装着奇怪义体走来走去，强尼还是不太习惯这些70年代的概念。这比单纯的外部设备更让人觉得被技术公司控制。

“不喜欢这个主意。”他直白地说。

“别那么固执，你知道它们不是必须在脸上吧。”V说，“维克有帮你做新的接入口吗？”

强尼指了一下后颈的部位。

“感觉怎么样？”

“把灵魂卖给了魔鬼。”

“我知道。”她笑道，“总之，明白你讨厌这个主意。但还是可以挑几个。时代进步了，要是遇到真正危险的人物，你会有麻烦的。”

“这就伤人了，孩子。”

“我是认真的。”

“遇到的时候我会知道的。”

“好吧，” V叹了口气，伸出一只右手，“那好，你面前有一个，试着抓住我。”

强尼看见她从鸡尾酒杯里拈起细长的塑料长勺，他还没来及集中注意力，感觉眼前一花。时间好像跳跃了。V在他胸口几寸的距离里逼视着他。眼睛里有一种凛冽的冷光。她的右手紧按在他的机械臂上，左手里的鸡尾酒勺划在他颈边。

然后他的右手才落到她肩上。

“看见了吗？”她嗔怪地说。眼睛里的寒光消失了。她坐回原位，在唇边抹掉指尖的酒渍。“如果我想要的话你已经死了。”

_一个全副武装的暴恐突击队。_

强尼强迫自己移开视线。

“行吧。”

“现在就走。”V果断地说，把酒杯推到一边，“知道几个不错的地方可以做定制款。”

***

结果到下午时他们已经在给他的车换新的配件。V和那个八只眼睛的汽修店老板讨论起最新的城市越野赛的冠军争夺战。强尼饶有兴致地观察一系列造型优雅的新线摩托。马路对面有几个姑娘在指着他窃窃私语。这时有人打来电话。他的联系人数不出一个手。强尼研究了十几秒，想尝试用新装置的芯片控制接入。这期间他的通讯像爆炸一样响个不停。他直接从夹克口袋里翻到震动的通讯器：“克尔？”

“操你的强尼！”克里说，头发蓬松，穿着半件睡袍，看起来刚从昨晚昏睡过去的地板上爬起来，“你他妈怎么一声不吭就不见了？！”

“不想打扰八十岁老人的睡眠。”

“滚！”克里说，一巴掌拍在自己前额，“出门吱一声好吗？操，你个没良心的垃圾，以为昨晚上是我在做梦。“

“你的梦里有我对你八米高的裸体画像发表评论吗？“

“去死吧！”

“去见罗格。以为你知道。”

克里确实应该知道。他沉默片刻。咒骂了一声。强尼看见屏幕里的背景震动了一下，大概是他走过去倒在了沙发上。

“岁月催人啊，你现在变成了老母鸡的类型？”

“我听说真的老母鸡从不担心小鸡到处酗酒闹事，或者在某个地下酒吧被人割掉一个肺。”

“哪个倒霉鬼会需要我的肺？*”

“不知道，撒旦本人吧。所以你他妈在哪儿？”

“在酒吧遇到了V。”

“是吗，你们现在处得来了？”克里看起来松了一口气，“觉得她怎么样？”

“不错。”强尼说，然后他没忍住，说道：“确实挺辣的。”

克里没有回应他的笑意。

“我记得你昨天说你们谈好了？”

“唷，你的记忆力恢复了？”

“强尼，我说真的。”

“活见鬼！”强尼吼道，怒气猛然爆发了，“我今天拿出了我半辈子的良好表现在这儿哄她，就因为我根本不记得我做错了什么。你们谁他妈再敢来教训我！”

这不是实话。他并没有因为内疚感和V出来。几分钟前他甚至还挺愉快。但是这是他一贯的方式，把所有问题都归咎到一个显而易见的原因然后抛向最亲近的人。克里脸上有一个凝滞的恐惧和受伤表情，[i]好像他一直等待着这个时刻来临[/i]。这个表情击中了强尼。他意识到这是某种万分熟悉的旧常态的重现。当他深陷无垠的黑暗中时，时不时想起这些场景。他深吸一口气。

“不是针对你，兄弟。”他主动说，把头发撸到一边，走到车库门外，摸索着烟盒。

“是啊，”克里说，“我知道。”他看着强尼单手在指缝间打着火把烟点燃。两个人都没说话。

“没想折磨你们。”过了一会儿，强尼说，“也没打算对这姑娘这么干。”

“挺好。”

“她做朋友大概还不错。对车有点品味。”

“你没法想象。”克里笑了，“她是个流浪者。你现在在她的部落里了，她会赴汤蹈火的。”

“还是别再来了。”强尼冷淡地说，“她下次救我就得到太阳上去了。”

“别生气，好吗。”克里说，有些痛苦地揉着头发，“你和V都是我的朋友，强尼，希望你们好好相处，不要互相伤害。”

“太感人了。”强尼撂了电话，“得了吧，这妞甚至不喝酒。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *康斯坦丁梗。


	5. Chapter 5

***

V度过了非常快乐的几个小时。她太想念强尼在她身前或身后，一起在城市里穿梭了。他走路的样子，四处张望的方式，抬头对巨大的日本女团广告挑眉的情景。都让她感到亲切又愉快。可能是她过于享受了。直到听到车库里传来强尼对克里发脾气的声音，她才意识到。这虽然是她经常怀念的情景，却不是强尼的。他更习惯的是被一大群人簇拥着在聚光灯下纵饮，或者独自从街头呼啸而过。这种和她一起出行的方式对他是陌生的。而且他大概率并不喜欢。

她礼貌地又过了几分钟才走过去。看见强尼靠在车库门边，双手插在兜里，漫无目的地看着面前的一列天穹摩托。

“想要一个？”

强尼转过脸，用一种古怪的目光看她。V意识到他知道她听到了电话。

“亲爱的，你真的打算为我买下这条街吗？”他用与之前截然不同的尖刻语气说，眼中有一种饱含期待的恶毒。

“你要这条街做什么？两头都是漩涡帮的窝点，你不会喜欢他们。”V说，斜跳到一辆鲜红摩托上坐下，用脚尖点着地，“不过我曾经花钱买了一个顶层别墅，而它还不能让我高兴，所以为什么不？”

强尼的表情大概可以看作 _你他妈疯得我无话可说_ 。V犹豫了一下措辞。

“听着，昨天真的没什么。你不需要因为无意中攻击了我所以和我出来，我只是以为-”

“操！”强尼忍无可忍地嚷道，几步上前一巴掌拍在她坐着的那辆摩托上，“我和你到底谁有脑损伤？”

“哈？”

“你他妈对我有什么误解？我看起来像做到每一步之前需要被征求同意的未成年少女？”强尼恼怒地说，“没爽到我只会直接走人！”

“好，你当然不是。”V对这个比喻翻了个白眼，“我的错。”

强尼居高临下地看她一会儿，吐出一口气。

“不过，可能也看情况。”他说，抬起墨镜重新戴上，对她不怀好意地一笑，“毕竟不是每天都遇到大佬带我逛街还为我刷卡，机会难得啊。”

V笑了 ：“请便。”

强尼确实试图用高得吓人的消费要求恐吓她。V有些好笑地想象克里一脸困惑地签收一堆绝版胶片，一箱20年代的殿堂级白兰地，一具十五米长的鲨鱼标本和一条带基因工程证书的杜宾犬。但几次发现V真的毫不犹豫地刷卡之后，强尼反而放弃了。

他们之间的气氛逐渐变得自然了很多。强尼没有再对她保持语言的礼貌。他们恢复了一种可以毫不介意地互相攻击和调侃的关系，更像他们曾经的日常。

临近日暮的时候V呼叫了她专门用来跑恶土地区的装甲越野车。“我得走了，有人在等。” 她说。而他说：“我不知道你有好几个人要陪啊。伤感情了。”

V想了想：“你也可以加入，应该是你会喜欢的事。”

“真的吗？因为—”

“你住嘴！”V在他发表评论前笑道，打开后备箱，“打劫一个军用科技的车队。要去的话来找一些能用的装备。正好测试一下新植入。”

到晚上的时候，他们坐在山坡高处的一个小篝火旁，脚下是熙熙攘攘的营盘。这个驻守在一号高速附近的营地至少有上百人。V不紧不慢地保养一杆到她胸口的大狙。强尼观察着四周的地形。路过的人形形色色，穿什么的都有。看到V坐在火边，都远远地对他们挥手致意。

“至少身手没有退步。”V说，“很高兴知道不用担心你在某个小巷子里被人割肾了。”

“总觉得小巷子和割肾是某个我没有跟上的典故。”强尼心不在焉地回答，“不过你可以不用告诉我让我被惊喜一下。”

“就一个忠告，千万不要在日本市场买渠道不明的黑超梦。”V笑了笑，“我觉得你这趟走得还挺开心的？如果感兴趣我明天介绍瑞弗给你。让他们有任务直接和你联系。”

“你们不止是在打劫军用科技的车。”强尼说，“你们在扼守这条路线，你们想和他们抢地盘。”

“是的。”V说，“知道你能看出来。所以说你大概会喜欢的。”

“这些人都是从哪里来的？”

“一部分流浪者，一部分本地居民，还有一些人专门从别的州赶来，就为了和公司对着干。”V说，“荒坂倒了以后，几乎所有地区都出现了权力真空，很多大公司想介入接管。有一个朋友来找我，他说他想给普通人提供武器，帮助他们获得更多资源。我想这是件好事。不过我没什么组织能力，主要帮他们运输和打架。”

她又想了想。

“不是在抱怨，我也觉得鲨鱼很酷。”她说，“但是我知道你只是在给我捣乱。你要是不想要了我们可以退款在这儿买一批新的设备。”

“你为什么会做这个？”

“为什么这么问？”V奇怪地说，“我以为这是你会支持的事，和大公司对着干，防止出现下一个荒坂？”

强尼笑了一下。“你想说你是为了我做这些？”

这次V想了好一会儿。

“不能算吧。”她慢慢说，“怎么说，在今天之前我也没有想过这些。当时好像自然而然就加入了。”

她看着夜幕里人头攒动的营地，思考着。

“你知道，我觉得我以前也算是个好人吧，总想帮人打抱不平，给急需的人几个钱什么的。但是也就那样了。像这些？我从没想过。”她展开手臂对营地示意了一下。“因为……害，我算谁呀，我想要出人头地，想被人记住，但是就算我变成摩根·黑手那样的人，那又怎么样？这城市会吃掉我，最后留下的只是一杯饮料的名字罢了。”

“我从来不觉得我可以改变这个城市，或者这个世界。”她说，“直到我遇到你。”

“我知道你会觉得你也没有啦。”她继续说，双眼看着篝火，“当你在我脑子里的时候，我感觉到那么多绝望，那么多愤怒，我一开始觉得你不可理喻，因为所有人都过着这样的生活，他们都接受了。但是当我越来越清楚地看到我们的结局……我从来没有觉得命运对所有人如此不公平，公司对我们做的事是如此残酷……到最后我想，去炸荒坂塔又怎么样，冲到月亮上又怎么样。我可以去做，我决定去做，而且我必须要做到。因为他们给我的东西是腐坏的。我无论如何也不能接受。”

“所以说，我不是为了你做这些。”她最后总结说，“但是我想你给了我一些好的影响，让我有决心和意愿去做这些事。”

她说完了这段出乎意料的独白，感觉有点尴尬，扭头对强尼一笑。

“我猜你会说你把一些好的部分留在我身体里了。”

强尼没有笑。他面无表情地看了她好一会儿。火光在他眉骨和鼻梁上投下深深的阴影。然后他低声说：“真他妈该死。”

“什么？”

“没什么。”强尼说，他向后仰倒在物资背包上，看着星空，“你们这个游击部落至少有空床吧？40小时没睡了。”


	6. Chapter 6

***  
在这一天中的很多时刻，强尼想要伤害V。  
罗格的判断显然是正确的。他利用了这个姑娘的感情，操纵她为他涉险然后让她心碎。他知道他向来会随意使用迷恋他的人。因为为什么不？因为那又怎么样？这些愚蠢、空虚、盲目的男男女女，把他们珍贵的人生花费在追逐一个英俊狂野的幻影。就算他们没有在他这里受到伤害，也只会像鸡蛋一样盲目地砸向其它的石头。  
所有人似乎都在夸赞V，可她蠢得没有区别。她说了关于友情的一番话，但她眼中的感情说明这是无稽之谈。强尼见过各式各样的说辞，他了解这个游戏。他决定不玩这一局，决定对她好些。因为他没有虐待她的兴趣。因为他已经过线了。他确实感到愧疚，因为他让她冒了生命危险，这应该是他不会做的事。他不明白神舆对他做了什么，也许他当时觉得没有别的选择。  
但是当V主动凑上来时。他几乎无法压制那种冲动。当她坐在吧台边，手掌托着下巴，显然是在等他。当她靠在他的车上，目光跟随他的视线，期待买下所有他感兴趣的东西。当她在以为他不注意的时候含笑凝视他。他感觉到身体里轮翻涌动的欲望和愤怒： _如果上去触碰你你会收回如此明显的谎言吗？我差点杀死你不止一次，这还不够吗？你明白你在向一个肆无忌惮的危险分子献上自己吗？你到底要怎样才可以滚开然后去找你自己的生活？_  
他知道克里的警告是对的。你打算再伤害她一次吗？别这么做。 那确实提醒了他。他最好是把他赶远点，越远越好。可是当她做出下一个邀请时，他仍然接受了。他的自控能力一如既往地糟糕透顶。  
好吧，他想。也可以。让它过去。他还是可以和她好好相处。只要他能忽视那种强烈的被吸引和需求的感觉。那甚至可能只是本能对他醒来见到的最合眼的姑娘的自然反应。他在黑暗中囚禁太久了。他只是需要去找到一些别的女孩。  
然后V对他说了那番话。

_在遇到你之前我从未觉得自己有能力改变这座城市。  
你让我有意愿去做这些事。_

操。强尼大步走进那个分给他的小营帐，把外套摔到行军床上。他在背光处把面孔埋进掌心，深深吸气。  
这太过分了。就算对他来说，他不该侮辱这个。难道对第二次生命的向往真的能让他堕落到这个程度。让他可以贬低和利用他曾经尊重的东西？他到底有什么毛病？

抛开这一切。她说的东西打动了他。即使在可怕的自我厌恶中。他也因此感到暖意。他那些积攒下来的对新世界的挫败，对未来的茫然，都因此冰释了。有人在继续着他为之死去的事业。他那些面对现实的痛苦，那些永不妥协的愤怒，那些对这黑暗愚昧的城市嘶鸣的声音，并未消逝。即使在他死去的半个世纪后。有一个人仍然听到他。理解他。自发地把他的理想传递出去。不是为了他而是被他所鼓舞。这比他能想象得好太多。  
——只除了他完全不值得。

***  
强尼让自己摔倒在床铺上，闭上眼睛。思绪和情感在他胸口深处纠缠。他花了很长时间才入睡。  
然后他感觉到死亡。  
先是灵魂杀手。他记忆深处最鲜明的痛觉。穿透灵魂的灼烧压倒了一切，传递到精神深处。然后是手臂的剧痛，它被穿透然后生动地从他身上脱落下去。接着是一种可怕的撕裂感。什么东西从灵魂中间把他截断了，被扯掉的部分黏连着胸膛。那些炙热疼痛后随之而来的是刺骨冰寒。神舆。无边无际的深和冷，把他全部生命里的嘶喊压缩成扁平的代码。他睁开眼睛。黑暗。什么都没有。强尼翻身从床铺上坐起来。浑身颤抖。他的生物手臂紧紧抓住义肢的接口。冷汗从后颈滑落。胸口阵阵抽痛。他现在活着。  
他醒了。但那些疼痛的幻觉缠绕着他。后知后觉地，他明白了自己昨夜为什么选择与克里通宵。他的潜意识在躲避着黑暗里等待着的东西。他拉亮了帐篷里的灯。但是狭小空间中遍布的阴影仍然让他感到头晕目眩。他大步走了出去。  
外面甚至更黑，星光黯淡，但空旷和寒冷让他冷静了一点。他在营地中央慢慢走了两圈，直到一丛尚未燃尽的篝火旁。远处守夜的哨兵表情迷茫，并没有打扰他。  
营地里一片寂静，只有席卷过旷野的冷风。他站在这里像个孤独的失败者，一个被死亡吓破胆的迷路之人。但他无法回去。他弯下腰坐在微弱篝火边的岩石上。

一阵窸窣的响动，一个帐篷卷帘掀开了。强尼抬起头，看到V走出来。她看起来刚刚爬起来，T恤外面披着一件夹克，散开的头发披在肩上。  
“嘿。”她用模糊的，带着睡意的声音说。  
强尼望着她，一时间说不出话来。  
“我告诉你了。”她有些责备地说，“小公主。”  
“什么？”他嘶哑地说。  
“副作用。”V说，“夜里气温是零下。你不能待在这儿。进来吧。”  
强尼迟疑了。但是V已经走进她的帐篷。他小心地跟进去。V正在把两层毛毯拆到一张折叠床上。  
“我独自回来那一阵子。”她继续用困倦的声音说，“晚上需要有人和我在一个房间里。 那时候帕南和朱迪轮流陪我。你最好再和克里住一阵。”  
这有什么用。强尼想。但是他没有把怀疑说出来。V已经爬回了她自己的床上，像个孩子一样把自己用毛毯包裹起来。强尼在她对面的床上躺下了。她的脸颊压在手背上，耳垂上的银色耳饰闪着光。有一会儿。他只是看着她，让自己的注意力集中到生命的细节。然后他发现了她知道他在外面的原因：帐篷上投射出篝火。她刚才看见了他的影子。这个念头不知怎么地宽慰了他。让他感觉到黑暗之中还有一些好的东西。  
然后不知不觉间。他确实无梦地睡着了。

***  
他仿佛听到了人声和走动的声音。也许是天亮了。也许没有。强尼等待了几秒钟。  
他睁开眼睛。V侧躺在对面的行军床上，面对着他。她眼睫低垂，双唇微启，一只手放在胸前，随着呼吸规律地轻轻起伏着。  
这世界是真的。一种巨大的宽慰席卷而过。强尼让自己开始呼吸。他安静地爬起来，走到门边。天空是灰蓝色。空气清冷，带着薄雾。营地正在晨光里苏醒。一列哨兵在换岗。伙房正在腾起烟雾，几个长着义眼的高大男孩在用步枪互相搏击。  
“强尼。”V在他身后轻声叫道。  
“嗯？”  
V没有回答，强尼回过头去看她。V蜷缩在毛毯里，手臂保护性地环在身前。她并没有醒。  
再一次地，一种强烈的感情波动席卷上来。强尼走回到她床边坐下。终于放任自己思考这种心脏被反复拉扯的感觉。他从来没遇到过这么无解的谜团，他做了什么导致这一切？为什么她经历这一切还是不放弃他？她到底在梦里看见什么？  
他想起他们第一次见面时引发矛盾的那个动作。他从她指尖体会到的强烈的感受。精神联系的余波。V说。强尼看了她的脸庞几秒钟，她还是没有醒。他慢慢伸出右手碰一下她虚握在脸颊边的手。什么也没有发生。他让指尖停留在她手背上，让手掌覆盖上去，最终把她纤细的手完全拢在手里。  
温暖，柔软，但还是什么也没有发生。  
也许这东西起效时她至少要醒着。这真他妈是个愚蠢得可怕的举动。强尼在心里对自己咒骂了一声。他收回手掌，视线不可避免地在她颈部细腻皮肤上的淤青处停留了一下。他看见某种金属材料的一角在V锁骨附近的阴影里闪光。他犹豫片刻，怀疑自己的想法，可那东西对他来说太熟悉了。他再次靠近观察，确认V没有醒，然后伸手把她脖颈上的细链勾了出来。  
是他的狗牌。在她平稳起伏的柔软胸脯前闪动着。

强尼盯着那两片陈旧的小金属块看了一会儿，松手让金属链滑落回她衣领里。他走到帐篷门口，在拂晓晨光里慢慢抽完了一支烟，然后给克里打电话。

“见鬼，强尼？”克里茫然地说，打着哈欠。“现在是他妈的五点？”  
“有事要你帮忙。”  
“我操蛋的人生啊！”克里认命地叹了口气，他翻身坐起来。“行吧，什么事？”  
强尼看着那张行军床的方向。  
“我知道我大概对V做了一堆可怕的破事。但是我现在需要知道怎么把她追回来。”  
克里隔着电子屏幕瞪着他。  
“你他妈昨天才说的做朋友呢？”  
“让它去死。”  
“靠，强尼。”克里说，“能不能有他妈的一次你做决定前考虑一下后果？做朋友有什么不好？她已经够爱你了。我不会掺和你这事儿除非你真的搞清楚你想要什么——”  
“——我想要把她操到哭着求我。”  
一阵沉默。  
“行吧。”克里说。“是够清楚的。”


	7. Chapter 7

***  
“而且他妈的荒唐透顶！”克里对他嚷道，穿着睡衣在他们巨大的客厅里愤怒地踱步。他背后是那只惨遭退货的巨大鲨鱼标本。一群小心翼翼的物流员工正在试图把这个庞然大物抬出屋子。“显然我和你说的你一个字也没听进去！你不能毁掉一段对我们都重要的关系就因为你他妈管不住自己的吊——”

“我没在征求你的同意。”强尼不耐烦地说，“我来问你是因为——”

“因为你他妈知道你搞砸了！不然呢？！这套路我熟得很！”克里说，“我不知道你们两个之前发生了什么破事，但既然她不想——”

“她他妈想要我！”强尼也冲他喊了起来，比克里还恼火。“她睡着时喊我的名字，把我的狗牌藏在衣服里。艹，她全身都写着她是我的，为什么我不能得到她？”

“因为她和你说了不！”克里吼了回去。“强尼！听听你自己，你这是混账发言！你不想想她这么做有什么原因吗？比如说她知道你会伤害她？你甚至想有一段关系吗？还是只是你现在真的很想然后你下个星期就不想要了？！”

强尼这次没说话。他烦躁地走了几步，在茶几上坐下了。他们非理性购物的另一个产物，那只本该灭绝的杜宾犬幼崽，跌跌撞撞地穿过克里昂贵的木地板跑过来，期待地坐在他面前。强尼伸手摸摸它的脑袋。它高兴地用短尾巴打着地板。

“对。”克里犀利地说，“就像这个一样。”  
“没打算退这个。”  
“你就自欺欺人吧。”

强尼瞪着他。难以接受在所有人中自己居然被克里·欧罗迪恩教育责任感。他张开嘴打算对克里的前妻发表评论。物流人员们扛着鲨鱼从强尼身边路过。

“嘿，老哥。”其中一个挤眉弄眼地说，“这妞儿听起来带劲儿。别放弃。我支持你。”  
强尼和克里一齐说：“滚！”

这段插曲让两个人的怒气都平息了一点。物流们出门了。克里走过去摔上门，重重坐在沙发上。小狗开始聚精会神地咬强尼的皮靴。

“我不知道能持续多久。”强尼坦白说。“但我从没这么想要过。”

“这发言真是渣出了境界。”克里无精打采地说。“可我算老几，对吧。你也不会因为我改变主意。”  
“对。”  
克里被噎得一个倒仰。他抓抓头发，突然开始用一种产生兴趣的目光看强尼。  
“所以昨天发生了什么？”  
强尼没回答。他用机械手指把那只小狗的注意力从他的鞋带上转移开。  
“好吧。”克里说，“那今天早上呢？你怎么自己回来了？”  
“她找阿德卡多去了。”强尼明显不悦地说，“把我扔给某个叫布鲁克（Brook)还是华尔特（Water）的蠢货。”

“我猜你说的是瑞弗（River Ward）。”克里说，“我见过他，人还不错。”  
“他有种恶心的眼神。”  
“我不知道你想从我这里得到什么灵感。”克里说，“不过我的想法是如果你想讨好某个女孩子，至少要对她的其他朋友友好点。”

强尼想了一秒钟。  
“不。”  
“怎么会有你这种软硬不吃的狗东西？”克里骂道，从沙发上站了起来。“老子受够了！你他妈自己琢磨去吧！”

***

V在临近午夜时走进红泥酒吧某个角落的小隔间。强尼独自在里面，远望着舞池。他穿着一套新的黑夹克和皮裤，手里横放着吉他，长靴架在茶几上。桌上摆着几瓶酒和烟盒，一些凌乱的稿纸。那只小狗认真地趴在他的吉他盒子上。看见V走过来，警觉地抬起脑袋看她。

“你怎么在这儿？”她问道。顺手摸了摸小狗的脑袋，后者开始亲昵地舔她的手指。

“想找个安静点的地方，克里提过一次。”强尼说，往旁边挪动了一下，给她让出空位，“你呢？怎么知道我在这儿？”

“我想说和你没关系。”V说，无意识地在他暗示的位置坐下了。“不过满足一下你的虚荣心，你死灰复燃的粉丝团体正在全城追踪你的出没地点。我路过日本市场时有三个黑市贩子想卖你的位置芯片给我。”

她向他打开全息屏的一个页面。城区里被标出了不同的红点和时间戳。她点开位于红泥酒吧门口的那一个，立即窜出一堆不同角度的图片和视频，都是强尼肩上斜背着吉他手里抱着狗进了门。强尼扬了一下眉毛。

“至少我知道那几个带电子眼的妹子不是公司刺客了。”

V往他说的方向看了一下，果然有几个穿着朋克的女孩儿隐藏在吧台一角，脑袋上顶着一打尖端电子设备，正愤愤不平地盯着她。

“恭喜你体会到了新时代的追星方式。”V说，忍不住笑了一下，“我有点惊讶，老实说，以为你的死忠都已经是我爷爷辈了。”  
“这可就伤人了。”强尼懒洋洋地说，“我不符合七十年代审美吗？”

他侧过脸向她投去一个含笑的注视，是知道自己多有魅力的人才会有的眼神。V忽然脸上发烧。

“你得去装个屏蔽插件。”她转移话题说，“电子设备就不能拍到你的脸了。当然啦，除非你觉得这样也没问题。”  
强尼不置可否地点了一下头，双眼仍然看着她。V又转向那只狗。“他也需要一个追踪器。”她说，“你得小心些，他可能变成全城最有名的动物了。”  
“你不担心我把他退掉吗？”  
“为什么？”V有些惊讶地抬起头来，“我知道你喜欢小动物。”  
“怎么说？”  
“我们曾经有只猫。几个月前。”V说，“我在路边捡到的。我当时没想要她，天啊，我自己都要活不下去了。但是你蹲在那儿不肯走。”  
“你认真的吗？”

她笑了。“好吧，没那么夸张。总之，我把她抱回去了。然后你简直没完没了。我从海伍德某个窝点里冲出来，浑身是血地倒在小巷子里，觉得我就在这里躺到天亮算了。你在我脑子里嚷嚷说：’V，你不能睡在这里，猫可怎么办呀？’”  
“哦。”强尼缺乏感情地评论说，“听起来蛮混蛋的。”  
“没有啦。”V说，她又笑了，“我知道你是好意，但是你不会说我应该回去休息。”  
“其实挺好的。”她接着说，低垂着眼睛看着他的吉他盒子，神色仿佛陷入了回忆里，这次有点怅然，“……有种家的感觉。”

强尼抬手在她面前打了个清脆的响指。  
“想听点什么吗？” 他粗鲁地说。  
“哦，好啊。” V说。她被惊醒了，有些不好意思。她往旁边让了一下，把小狗抱在手臂里。两双明亮的眼睛都看着他，强尼对这情景哼笑一声。 

这是首低徊悠长的曲子。像冰层下的暗流，眼睛里跃动的火焰，旷野里的夜风，和地平线上浮现的第一抹日光。

他弹完了，V好久没说话。  
“怎么，失望了？”  
“不，我很喜欢，只是没想到是这样的曲子。”V说，“我以为会更……强尼·银手一点。”  
强尼没有反驳。  
“当我在神舆里的时候。”他说，调试着一根琴弦，“这是我最想念的事情。”  
“音乐？”  
“创作。或者不管做些什么。”他说，“我一刻不停地思考，想要表达，充满愤怒，但是我不能记录下来，不久之后我就忘记了。当我从黑暗里醒来我再次重复这个过程。惊醒，愤怒，恐惧，遗忘……我猜这就是死亡的含义。所有感受在时间里冻结，反复地消失。”  
“我很抱歉。”  
强尼耸了耸肩。  
“所以，是的。”他说，“两天之前我会写一些非常激动的东西。但是昨天和你去了营地之后，我感觉好多了。我大概体会到了一些好的东西：感激，希望，生命的喜悦。”  
V笑了。  
“你想说这是因为我写的吗？”  
“不。”强尼说，看着她直到她的脸色变得有些窘迫。然后他也对她笑了一下。  
“是为你写的。”

有一会儿V茫然地看着他。然后红晕沿着脖颈涌上了她的侧脸。强尼看到她清澈的眼睛里泛起了水光，她咬着嘴唇转开了视线。

“谢谢，我猜。”她终于说，在如此近的距离里抬手欲盖弥彰地挡了一下面颊，“我该走了。实际上我本来是想问你有没有……”

她停顿了一下来让声音平静。强尼放过了她，低头调整琴弦。

“本来是想问你有没有告诉克里后遗症的事情。”她说，恢复了正常，“看见你半夜还在外面。”  
“哦，那个。”强尼漫不经心地说，“我们吵架了。”  
“什么？”  
“说他受够我了。”强尼引用说，“挺正常，他已经和我和平共处超过48小时了，破了记录。”

V皱起眉毛。  
“他不能这样。”她说，“你有别的地方可以去吗？比如说……”  
她自己没想出什么建议，强尼的交际圈太有限了。  
“别大惊小怪，姑娘。”强尼说，“我是个大人了。而且我还有那个。”  
他朝V抱着的狗狗点了一下头。V的表情更不安了。

“这不行。”她有些焦虑地说，“不然我就不需要帕南她们了。你难道要在这里过夜吗？”  
“为什么不？”强尼懒散地说，“如果我想看到人，外面一直会有。”  
那几个狗仔女孩仍然坐在远处紧密地盯着他们。他考虑了一下要不要加码。

“也许也有人愿意进来。”

V望着他的面孔，好像在判断他是不是认真的。现在她的眼神更复杂了。忧虑，气恼，一丝嫉妒。

强尼耐心地等了一秒钟，两秒钟，五秒钟。

“你可以去我那儿。” V犹豫不决地提议说，“住一个晚上。然后明天我给克里打电话。”

完美。

强尼说：“也行啊。”


	8. Chapter 8

V确实提过她有一间顶层套房。但强尼进门时还是有些惊讶。房子很开阔，造型简洁冰冷，除了必要的家具以外几乎没有任何东西。

“看不出这是你喜欢的。”

“我确实不喜欢。”V说，示意他把吉他和外套挂在衣帽间里，“只是有一段时间我过得有些消沉，买了很多不需要的东西。然后我发现我搬回原来的地方只会给别人惹麻烦。在这里，至少来杀我的人不会把子弹扫进邻居屋子里。”

“哪些人来杀你？”

“一开始主要是荒坂的忠犬们。你应该能想象他们有多疯。”V叹了口气，“后来还有其它公司，不过他们动静小一些。“

“这是为什么你在吃药吗？”强尼说，在她半开放式的卧室外看了一眼，里面只有一张大床，床头摆着一溜药剂盒子。

V含糊地应了一声，走过去打开一个抽屉，把大部分盒子都扫了进去。她顺手把一套一次性洗漱用品和换洗衣物塞给强尼。一套宽松的武侍T恤和长裤。T恤是2020年巡演版。强尼的注意力被吸引了。他把它抖开，上面还有签名。

“我知道你是个粉丝。还有什么别的纪念品吗？”

“闭嘴吧。”V说，“你要我买的，价钱够在市政中心买凶杀人两次。”

“我才不会干这种事。”

“你有，你还想坐圣多明戈那个坏掉的摩天轮。”

强尼对这明显的胡搅蛮缠啧了一声。然后发现她正在把一床毛毯放到大床另一侧。

“你确定这安全吗？”他半开玩笑地说。

V诧异地看了他和床一眼，又看了看露台。

“我想军用科技和康陶都已经放弃了，不过......”她说，然后她看到他挑起眉的表情。

“你能消停一会儿吗？”她叹了口气，“放心吧，我保证不会半夜袭击你的。“

“并不真是我担心的事。”

V俯身打开了地板上一组小夜灯。“左右尽头都有浴室。”她说，“你去洗澡，我再收拾一下。”

***

他从浴室出来时V正在床尾给小狗布置一个衣物筐和牛奶碟子。后者舔得吧唧作响。她也洗了澡，有些水意的头发垂在颈侧。穿了一件不自然的高领衬衣，明显是为了隐藏胸口的挂饰。强尼不动声色地看到他的狗牌在她略带潮意的衣料里若隐若现。

“你的猫呢？”

“让米斯蒂替我照看一会儿。”V说，“我最近难得回家一次。”

“后遗症呢？”

“逐渐就习惯了。”V说，然后她抬头看到他不是很适应地穿在那套他自己的乐队周边里。她笑了。

“我想过这一幕。”

“什么，用你的衣橱打扮我？”

“只是想看你穿点不同的。”她快乐地说，又给他丢过去一个周边帽子，强尼接住了。“你的电子投影穿着防弹背心走来走去。”

“承认你想打扮我吧，小女孩。“

“才不是，而且现在我珍藏的古董贬值了。”

“我给你再签一个。”强尼拉长声音说，把帽子倒扣在头上，“在哪儿都行。”

他也弯腰在她身边的地板上坐了下来。小狗在他们两个的脚踝间过度兴奋地打转。

“所以你看到什么？”他问。

“嗯？”

“在晚上。”

“喔。”V说，“你知道我们曾经在一个身体里。所以我也能体会到你的感受。只是没有那么强烈。”

“那是什么感觉？”

她没说话。

强尼伸出右手：“我可以吗？”

V迟疑片刻，透过浓长睫毛看着他。然后她慢慢伸出手，放在他手心里。

一阵微微的麻痒，比上次温和得多。

然后他感觉到她回忆的疼痛。一种炙热，一种肢解，一种黑暗。一种头颅被击穿的白热恐惧。还有一种更新鲜、更熟悉的疼痛，胸口被破开的感觉。被抛弃后留下的巨大的孤寂。他意识到这可能是两个人的意识被切割的时刻。

这些感知简直要超过负载了。但是此刻，当两个人的手握在一起的时候，他感觉那些伤口都过渡为一道道疤痕。好像绽开的血肉被时间温柔地覆盖了。

“总是这样？”他不由问。

V没有回答。强尼把手收回去，V不自觉地跟着他的动作倾身靠近一点。然后她又后退了，仿佛为自己难堪。这时候他重新伸手捧住她的侧脸，摸索她的耳垂，拇指指腹在她柔软的嘴唇上拂过。酥麻的电击感让他手掌发热。V抬起眼睛看着他，表情仿佛她在梦中。

“V......”他说。

V后退一步，差点打翻了小狗的篮子。她站了起来。

“朱迪说我会说梦话。”她局促地说，“你不要理我就可以了。”

然后她走掉了。留下强尼失望地坐在地板上，寻思今晚是没戏了。

***

他在演唱会之前就注意到她。她很性感，这是头一件事。她围观着四面狂热的人群，面孔十分甜美，但神情冷淡至极。这种气质也往往吸引他。此外，她的夹克下面系着枪套，皮靴里面有刀刃的弧度。他生涯里铁血的那一部分提醒他危险的信号。她是个雇佣兵，一个特工，或者公司的间谍。

他走进后台时再次看见了那个女孩。她看向他，和所有人一样。她对他微笑了，也像所有人一样。但她的目光如此奇特。他知道那些欲擒故纵的把戏，女人不论看起来如何桀骜不驯，但她们想要了解他，吸引他，征服他……可她看着他好像她已经足够了解一切，已经从他这里得到了所有东西。她只是来这里看他，来幕前，来后台，好像她要确保他还好，好像她是一个……远行前的家人，或者什么。

这种奇怪的感觉激发了他心里一种强烈的愤怒，愤怒伴随着焦渴，他需要打碎那种感觉。他走到她面前，把金属手臂撑到她脑后的墙壁上。

“嗨，”他简短地说，向他的更衣室摆了一下头，“你来吗？”

她有些吃惊地抬头与他对视。深色头发，明亮的浅色眼睛。她还是用那种目光看着他，那种让他心头火起的眼神......让他躁动不安，从深出迸发撕咬的欲望——那目光是宽容的，满怀爱意的。

“不，”她说，“谢了，但不是为了这个。”

“那你来这里做什么？观光合影？”他尖刻地问，反而靠得更近了。另一只手对四面做了个粗鲁的手势，“他们都是为了这一件事来的。”

“为了被你拽进更衣室里？” 她问，似乎有点好笑。“不，银手，你甚至不认识我，你都不知道我叫什么名字。”

“你叫什么名字？”他问。

她有些惊奇地笑了，咬了一下嘴唇，好像在考虑这件事。

“V。”她说。

这甚至不是个名字，他的脑海深处在提示着什么，但是他没法更在意了。他的注意力完全被她吸引了，她细腻的皮肤，她颈项的弧度，她下唇微微湿润的咬痕。

“好，V。”他说，他的声音变低哑了，双眼盯住她的眼睛。知道姑娘们喜欢这一套。“现在怎么说？”

她在他身体投下的阴影里端详他，她肯定能从他脸上看到欲望。她的呼吸变浅了。好像她终于意识到他是来真的。“我以为，”她慢慢说，“我不是你喜欢的类型。”

他挑起眉毛，几乎被逗笑了。

“不知道你从哪儿来的印象，宝贝。”他说，“ _你百分之百是我的类型。_ ”

她有几秒钟没说话。但他伸出另一只手去抓她的下颔时她没有后退。他凑上去吻她，动作比自己预期得还要迫切，下流地舔舐她的唇瓣，猛然用牙齿咬她。她发出一个小小的惊讶的声音，他顺势舔进她的口腔，搅动她的舌头。她开始回应了，试探地用舌尖舔他。他没有错过，含着她用力吮吸了一下。她像被击中一样全身都抖了，双手绵软地搭在他肩上。  


当他的机械手下移到她胸部揉捏时V从喉咙里发出一个呜咽的声音，伸手往外推他。他退开一点让她喘息。她的嘴唇完全红肿了，眼神起雾，脸上那种疏远的关切被迷蒙的需求取代了。他感觉好多了，但这还不够。他要击溃她，让她承认她的需要和他一样迫切。他抓住她的肩膀往更衣室的方向推，她犹豫了一下。“还是你想我在这些人面前把你草开？”他威胁说，暗示她看向周围艳羡地注视他们的人群。“我没问题。”这回她动了。

他打开门时正好看见亨利和克里从一旁走过，两人看见了他肩膀里搂着的女孩，亨利吹了一声口哨，克里对他比了一个大拇指。显然他的朋友们也都发现了她，看出她是他一向喜欢的目标。但这不知为何没有取悦他，反而加重了他内心深处的恼怒。她似乎也有同样的感觉，她的脸颊烧得更红了，转过脸去避免与克里的目光接触。  


“怎么，”他说，甩手把门摔上，几步把她推到沙发上。她的背撞到沙发上，双腿分开，他把膝盖顶进她的牛仔短裤之间，“更喜欢克里那样的？”  
“不是！”她咬牙说，出乎意料地激烈，他无法遏制地发现这个恼怒的表情十分可爱。  


“更喜欢我？”他继续问，她回避地扭过头去，在他的胸膛和沙发靠背之间艰难地转动肩膀，脱下夹克。露肩上衣凸显出她挺翘的胸型，完美转移了他的注意力。他当即俯身隔着纤薄的布料啃咬，又伸出机械手粗暴地揉捏，冰冷和火热交织的感觉让她浑身剧烈地抖了一下，她抓住他颈后的头发，似乎在犹豫要不要施力。他的膝盖重重往前碾压一下，正碾过她两腿中间敏感的核心地带，她手里猛地用力，发出一声短促的惊叫。  
“做得好，小公主。”他低笑着说。“别说没提醒你，我喜欢粗暴的来。”

***

强尼猛然醒了过来。

他在V的公寓里。天已经蒙蒙亮了。V躺在几尺之外，绒被下露出柔和的肩线。强尼无声咒骂了一句。翻过身去盯着光晕下的天花板。让躁动的渴望在胸口消退下去。但那些声音和画面挥之不去。有些细节简直过于真实。他不记得自己看见V有一个缠绕胸腹的大蛇纹身。他翻来覆去好几次，床单沙沙作响。

“……强尼？” V在身后模糊地说，用的是他听到过的含有鼻音的半梦半醒的声音。

强尼翻身下床，大步一直走到了露台旁边。他过了一会儿才敢回答。

“没事。”他说。

他开始后悔了。不知为何当时他觉得这是个好主意。现在这一点儿也不好玩儿。 

V没有回答。强尼后知后觉地感到熟悉。他回过头，走到V那张过大的床边。V蜷缩在绒被里，呼吸微微起伏。她果然没有醒。

这与昨天给他的感受不同。此刻这像一盆冷水当头浇下来。强尼所有升腾的欲望都熄灭了。

你他妈有什么毛病，女孩儿？每天梦见和不存在的人说话？一个甚至不关心你的死活的人？他简直要发火了。他们需要好好谈一谈这件事。

“嗨。”他干脆地说，直接在她身边坐下。“V，我们得聊聊。”

他开始措辞时头脑冷静了一点，想到现在太早了，他该等会儿再说。但当他低头时，V已经醒了。她躺在那儿，睁着眼睛望着他，仿佛已经注视他好一会儿了。

“嘿。”她柔声说，对他露出微笑，“是 _你_ 。”

但是她的表情和语气和之前都有很大的不同。他之前打算吻她时看见过这个神情。强尼什么话也没说。

“我有点痛，J。”V对那个她错认的鬼魂抱怨道，她把自己更深地缩在被褥里，“很痛，我总是很冷......”

“我......”过了一会儿她开始咬着牙齿，“听我说，我很抱歉......”

“因为什么？”

她抬起手试图挡住眼睛，把头转向一边。

“告诉我，V。”

但是她还是没有回答。强尼毫不动摇地盯着她，直到她眼睛里的水雾慢慢滚上来。

最后他终于叹了口气。

“好吧，”他代表那个已经消逝的声音对她说道，“我原谅你了。”


	9. Chapter 9

【恭喜大家和我一起进入了这个故事的下半部分，告诉我这是不是你们没想到的狗血XD】

***

V在浴室里感觉一阵眩晕，她抬起手时发现鼻血流了出来，多得有些吓人。她仓促拉开抽屉，在七八个药瓶里翻找着，就着洗手池里的水把一把五颜六色的药片吞了下去。过了几分钟这些药好像起效了。她把染血的衬衣换掉，对着镜子端详一番，确定没有什么问题，这才走了出去。

强尼已经换上了出门的打扮，在露台上看着晨光里的城市。他看起来也有点心不在焉，嘴里咬着一支没有点燃的烟。V觉得他大概是厌倦了昨天新发现的小游戏。

“记得去装一个屏蔽插件。”她提醒道。

强尼扭过头来打量她一番。V担心自己的脸色过于苍白了，但他好像没看出什么。

“可能不需要，”他还是用那种半真半假的暧昧语气说道，“不然你怎么找到我？”

“我有你电话，大明星。”V好笑地说，“说到这个，要我给克里打电话吗？”

“我自己和他说。”他说，“你今天有什么安排？”

“我要去恶土一趟。”V说，“阿德卡多在帮我追踪一个案子。”

“需要帮忙吗？”

“不！”V过快地说，“你好好玩儿吧。”

强尼挑起眉毛，显然对她这种敷衍的语气表示抗议。但他没有反对。只是抓起他的夹克和吉他盒子，小狗在他弯腰时敏捷地跳到了他肩上。

V跟着他走到门前刷开电梯。他又转过身来，露出一个难得的有些犹豫的表情。

“V，”他说，“有些事情……”

“什么？”

就在这个时候V的通讯响了。她看了一眼，是帕南，她下意识地接了起来。

“嗨，帕。”她对面露不满的强尼歉意地笑了一下。强尼哼了一声，忽然凑过来横过手臂在她肩头粗鲁地搂了一下，下巴碰在她发顶上。皮肤接触带来一阵微弱的酥麻感，V疑问地抬眼看他，强尼抛给她一个挑衅的眼神，拎起他的吉他盒子潇洒地走出去了。

“那他妈是谁？”帕南在电话里问，眼睛瞪得老大。

“呃。”V说。

“V！”

“强尼·银手。”V说，“你知道的那个。”

“我他妈不知道！”帕南震惊地说，“我不知道你们住在一起？”

“不是。”V说，毫无必要地脸红了，“就只是昨晚上。”

帕南的表情看起来更震撼了。V叹了口气。

“我回头和你说，”她说，“所以你们找到了什么？”

***

结果是白跑一趟。他们并没有找到她需要的信息。V回到城里时已经是傍晚了。她满身沙尘，心情低落，手指间还有洗不净的血渍。她让装甲车开走，自己倒背着枪械走在回公寓的路上。

一辆闪亮的银色敞篷跑车忽然在她身边停下，冲她滴了一声。在她声名大噪以后V很少遇到胆敢搭讪她的人。几乎可以肯定是什么没有见识的普通阔佬。V懒得搭理它，它坚持不懈地跟着她走了一段。叫个不停。

V终于转头投去一个凛冽的眼神，刀柄已经弹到了手心，打算吓唬吓唬对方。没想到车里居然是强尼。一天不见他又弄到了一套新装备，看起来像个浪荡不羁的富家子。墨镜架在头顶，一只手搭在车窗上，手指上的各式戒指在暮色里闪闪发光。

“哈喽，路边忧郁的妞儿。”他懒洋洋地说，“去兜风吗？”

V笑了。

“如果你不怕我把沙子弄到你的新车里。”

“她的荣幸。”强尼敲了一下侧门，示意她上车，“在市区打枪赢到的。她的前男友好像很不甘心，大概正在买凶追杀我。”

“听起来有客上门。”V说，把枪和长刀丢进弹开的后备箱，自己直接翻进了强尼身边的座椅，“多谢惠顾，如果单子落到我手里，我会要个高价的。”

“难道不是应该为我拒绝它吗？”

“那可不一定，强尼，你提供什么让我拒绝上门的生意？”

“一趟夜间旅行？”

“去哪儿？”

“你想去哪儿，小公主？”

V努力想了一下，她的思绪疲惫，空空如也。但是这一刻她感到一阵纯粹的快乐。

“你开去哪儿都行。”她笑着说。

***

他们确实在城里漫无目的地游荡了一圈。V指给强尼看一些他们走过的景点。强尼则告诉她五十年前的一些神秘地标。他们大失所望地发现一个曾经的后现代艺术涂鸦墙已经变成了食品加工厂，而一个地下音乐市场出乎意料地仍然营业。最后V想到他们曾在城市边缘见过的一个观景台。他们爬到山坡上，看到整个夜之城在地平线上绚丽地闪光。

“昨天我以为你在胡说。”强尼说，“没想到圣多明戈真的有一个摩天轮。”

“但是你的签名T恤确实是我买的。” V承认说。

当她和他站在一起的时候，感觉是找到了缺失已久的另一部分。所有沉重的命运，内在的疼痛，黑暗的过往，仿佛都被分担而消逝了。大概是那种感觉太快乐了，这次当强尼向她靠近过来时。V没有及时提醒自己离开。在流光溢彩的城市背景里，他的侧面轮廓闪着柔光。他把手轻轻压在她腰侧，向她俯下身来。

在这一刻，V终于意识到自己在做什么。

“不。”她骤然说，把他推开了。他的吻落在她耳畔的头发上。

这次气氛和之前暧昧的拒绝不同。这一次过于明显了。她可以感到空气里的尴尬。强尼直起身，面无表情地看了她一会儿，然后才把手收回去。他靠回观景台的栏杆边上，整个人的姿态都变了。当他不再流露出温情和渴求时，他看起来像一个随时准备进入战斗的孤勇者。他强硬的轮廓，傲慢的气质，他深刻眉目中的阴影，无不冷漠又有侵略性。

“行吧，我觉得我们到了该聊聊的时候。”他说。

“什么，我——”

“你想要，但是你不能接受，这到底是什么问题？你从哪儿来的负罪感？”

他的话过于洞察了。V被问得说不出话来。

“我告诉过你我不想——”

“照照镜子，姑娘。”强尼不耐烦地说，“我从第一天起就知道你在撒谎。真的想拿那些友情的废话糊弄我吗？”

V再次无言以对。羞窘使她的脸颊烧红了。她低头用冰冷的手心按住前额。

“我不想要那样。”她说，“我只是需要一点时间来……改变这种感觉。”

“那你为什么让我到你家里去？”强尼毫不留情地说，“你为什么要跟我出来？”

这简直没有道理，是他邀请她的。V咬住牙齿。但是也许他说的对。

“好吧，是我的错。”她说，“不该给你错误的暗示。我觉得我们还是可以做朋友，我……”

她花了一点勇气把这句话说完。

“我以后会离你远点。”

但这显然也不是强尼想听到的。他盯着她的面孔看了一会儿，然后发出一声挫败的咆哮。他在露台边走了几步，烦躁地把头发抓到脑后。最后他转过来深深吸了一口气。

“有些事我不想和你解释，V。”他说，“草，不想伤害你，但是我觉得你需要知道。”

“讲吧。” V盯着远处的夜色说。

“你和你脑子里的强尼·银手。”强尼说，“不管你觉得发生了什么。那不是真的，好吗？我只想让你复活我。”

V慢慢转过去看他。她不敢相信自己的耳朵。

“你在说什么？”

“我是个人渣，我认了。”强尼直白地说，“我当时可能让你觉得我真的爱上你了。因为我想要很多东西。我想要性，我想要活着。我要你死心塌地。因为我需要你帮我做事。我对所有人都这么干，好吗？但是没有姑娘会信这么久。为什么几个月了你还不明白，你清醒一点行不行？”

V还是难以置信地看着他。她说话时嘴唇都颤抖了。

“你根本不记得发生了什么。”她说，“你……”

“我他妈了解我自己。”强尼咬着牙说，“你很忠诚，我尊重这一点。但是再这样下去就是蠢了。我现在告诉你：这是假的，我在利用你。你不想要我，他妈可以，公平得很，去草随便谁。没必要为一些逢场作戏的谎话活成这幅鬼样子。你——”

“你什么也不知道！”V忍无可忍地打断了他，“不要随便评价我和他之间的事情！”

“哦，现在'我'还从'你'变成'他'了？”强尼嘲讽地笑了，“我他妈就是他！流浪猫？摩天轮？你说的有什么我没见过吗？听着，我知道怎么让女人感到自己独一无二。你到底觉得什么值得念念不忘，说出来听听，我甚至有草过你吗——”

V上前猛地推了他一把。强尼后退半步撞在露台栏杆上。他想抓住她的手臂，V用力甩开了。这么久以来她都没有感觉如此受伤害，她怒视他时感觉泪水涌上了眼眶。

“这和你有什么关系？你为什么要对我做这些？！”

“草，V，用用脑子，我说这些是为了你——”

“不要假装你关心我！”V对他大喊道，“你说这些只是因为你生气你没有睡到我！”

强尼脸上有一个震惊的表情，随后转为了愤怒。V退了一步，她努力睁大眼睛不让眼泪落下来。

“别狡辩，我知道你就是想要这个。”她冷冷地说。“至少有一点你是对的。我他妈看不上你。这城市里有的是女孩儿满足你过剩的自尊，银手。去折腾随便谁，不要在我这儿浪费时间。”

强尼的双眼盯着她，脸上交织着激怒和难以置信。他最终慢慢点了点头。

“很好。”他也冰冷地说，“那你自个儿哀悼你的芯片去吧！”

然后他像一阵风暴一样掠过她，大步离开了。


	10. Chapter 10

【听说狗血三大经典要素是失忆绝症车祸，所以我特意增加了一个车祸环节（？】

【10】

***

“你怎么回事？”罗格说，“克里给我打电话说三天都没听见你了。多米尼克说看到你在酒吧过了一整夜。”

“没事。”强尼冷淡地说。 

但他看起来很疲惫，双眼下带着阴影。罗格带着一丝关心观察他。

“强尼，我不想看到你又开始折腾自己——”

“你闲到要做我的保姆了？”强尼反问，他把一个背包放在茶几上推给罗格。

“这是什么？” 

“V的。”强尼说，“落在我车上。” 

“那你给我干什么？你……”罗格说了一半，戛然而止。

然后她说：“草，真的吗？强尼？这才他妈一个星期啊？”

强尼没搭理她，转身要走。

“站住。”罗格说，“你自己给她。我上周有个活儿委托她。今天是最后期限了，她应该要来交货。”

强尼脚步一顿，但是没停下。罗格看到他走出包厢，在远处一个吧台角落里靠墙等待着。她叹了口气。

过了不久V果然走了进来，穿着一件薄薄的短风衣，袖口挽到小臂，脸色苍白。她原本就身材纤细，但肌骨匀称，很有力量感。可现在她看起来明显地消瘦了，白皙手臂上能看到青色血管。

“解决了。”她沙哑地说，把一个小包丢到罗格桌上。“还有，罗格，我要休息一段时间，暂时别给我接活儿了。”

罗格评估地看着她：“最近过得不好？”

Ｖ勉强地笑了一下。

“嘿，女孩儿。”罗格说，坐直了身子。“我是作为朋友这么问的，你还好吗，发生什么了？”

Ｖ没说话。她瞥了一眼罗格的桌面，看见了那个打开的包，里面是她三天前丢在强尼车上的枪和长刀。她把武器从里面捡起来背在身上。

“他到这里来过？”

“他在外面。”罗格承认说，然后她看见Ｖ转身就走，“见鬼，没想到我会这么说。但是V，你知道强尼就是这个样子，你没必要和他一般见识——” 

V已经走了出去。强尼靠在吧台边望她。两人对视了一眼，她漠然转开视线往门口走去。

但那目光中大概有什么刺激到了强尼，他猛然跟了上去。

“听着，我说那些不是为了伤害你。”他在V穿过过道时飞快地说。

“真看不出来。”V说。

“是想让你看清现实。”

“哦，多谢你了。”

“你他妈别用这种语气对我说话！”

“那你为什么不闭嘴呢？！”

她绕过他往外走去。强尼伸手抓住她的手臂，他的手指按在她裸露的皮肤上，两个人都仿佛被电击般震了一下。V剧烈地把他甩开。她遽然转身，抄起她那把带鞘的长刀横指着他。

“银手！你他妈再敢碰我！”

她的咆哮响彻了酒吧，一时间整个热闹的场所鸦雀无声。所有雇佣兵和中间人都转头关注这场两个传奇人物之间的感情对峙。

强尼在她的爆发下后退了一步，恼怒和尴尬在他脸上接连涌现，他张嘴想要说话。

“我不关心你怎么想！”V厉声说，“离我远点！”

然后她拎起她的刀走出去了。

来生一片寂静，一时间只有音乐的声音。强尼阴沉地转过脸扫视一眼，忽然所有人都开始假装投入地说话。克莱尔开始擦杯子。她的上一杯酒洒在了柜台上。

“我草。”罗格不知何时跟了过来，幽幽地说，“不愧是你，银手，这他妈甚至是怎么做到的？”

“滚。”强尼冷冷地说，“这他妈都怪你。”

“怪我？你还有理智吗？我让你和一个能为你杀上月亮的姑娘反目成仇？”

强尼一言不发地要出去，罗格指挥她的保镖们拦住他。

“你他妈等等！这事儿得说清楚！”她说，“我不能背这个锅。告诉我我被你搞进了什么。”

“没你的事。”

“那怎么会扯到我？”

强尼往前走了一步。两个保镖都跟了上来，他回头给了一个凶狠的注视，罗格放缓了语气。

“拜托，强尼。让我知道发生了什么。”

“……我对她说了你的看法。”

“那看法是？”

“我在她脑子里时在利用她。”

一阵沉默。

“我草。”罗格说，“先不说这到底是谁的看法。你说这个做什么？你他妈为什么要这样对她，为了好玩儿？”

强尼没说话。

“强尼？”

“怎么了？”他尖锐地说，“觉得她需要知道。”

罗格看了他半晌，她的双眼微微睁大了。

“草，强尼，”她说，“我很抱歉。”

“哦是吗？”强尼再次被激怒了，“得了吧罗格，这他妈有你屁事——”

“不，强尼，我完全明白你毁掉你人生里所有的好东西不是我的错。”罗格说，“我很抱歉因为，见鬼，我没想到是这样子——你看见自己的表情吗？”

***

“好久不见。”瑞弗惊喜地说，看着V从车上跳下来，“之前你没回消息，还以为这次行动你不会来了。”

“准备了这么久我肯定会来。”V笑了一下，“但是之后可能就不了。”

“我听帕南说你打算和他们一起离开。”瑞弗说，“拜托要保持联系，我会想你的。”

“我会的。”V说，避开了他的注视，“只要沙漠里通讯许可。”

她的视线在准备进发的队伍里逡巡一圈，脸色微微变了。

“他怎么会在这里？”

“银手？不是上周你介绍他来的吗？”瑞弗诧异地说，“他来过几次，挺好的。有他在大家都很有干劲儿。不过咱们私下说，我感觉他不太喜欢我。”

“显然。”V嘀咕说。

“什么？”

“没事。”V勉强笑了笑，“你把他安排在哪儿？”

“先遣队最后一个，你们都来晚了。”瑞弗看着他手里的表格说，“你可以问他谁来驾驶。”

V不出声地咒骂了一句。

***

她从侧面爬上驾驶座，强尼已经坐在里面了。看起来毫不意外她会出现在这里。V没有看他一眼。车队启动了，气氛僵硬得可怕。V专心开车，夜色里的狂沙和车灯让他们仿佛身处一个扭曲的小世界。她感觉到强尼的视线投在她身上。她让自己的双眼牢牢地盯在远方路面上。

过了很久，强尼突然打破了沉默。

“我去了阿德卡多的营地。他们在收拾东西。里面有你的车。”他说，“你要和他们离开这里？”

V没有回答。

“说话。”

“回答我，V。”

V还是没有搭理他。强尼伸手猛地一拽方向盘。装甲车在路面上进行了一个危险的Z形转向。后面有人惊呼起来。V用力拉回方向，回头怒视他。

“你有病？”

“回答我。”

“是。”V说，“我打算和他们走，满意了吗？”

强尼咬紧了牙，他把一只手按在眼眶上。

“如果是因为我和你说了那些——”

“不是世界上所有事情都是因为你，银手。”V说，“我早就决定和他们一起走，我留在这里只是因为你醒了然后你像个炸|弹一样不稳定——”

“所以还是他妈因为我！”强尼说道，他的金属手指按得咯咯作响。“我不知道你是因为这种事情就逃走的人？有必要这样吗？难道不是你在说一些关于友谊的事——”

“哦现在是你想做朋友了？认真的吗？”V转过头骂道，终于被激怒了，“你是那个站在我面前告诉我我们做不了朋友的人。你觉得我没有自尊心吗银手？我做了我能做的所有事。你没有给我留任何余地——”

“我没有给你余地因为你在一个他妈的幻觉里！”强尼咆哮起来，“我看不下去你——”

忽然一声巨响，什么东西击中了后座，整辆装甲车被掀翻了。

***

“他们发现了！”瑞弗在对讲机里喊道，“注意反击！”

***

V从破碎的玻璃里钻出来落到地上咳嗽，冲击余波让她感到世界都在颠簸。车厢燃烧起来。她抬头焦急地寻找，看见强尼的身影从几步外向她跑过来。在这个时候一声嘹亮的穿梭声在他们背后划破空气，智能追踪弹。她本能地弹跳起来，一下扑在强尼身上。高级子弹重击在她背心的防弹夹层。他们两个一起跌落到沙丘边缘的战|壕里。

有几秒钟动能冲击让V完全失去了知觉。然后她在黑暗里感觉到有人慌乱地摸索着她的呼吸。她勉强抓住他的手按了一下。那阵眩晕过去了，她睁开眼睛。强尼半压在她上方，双眼像野兽一样在黑暗中紧盯着她。

“见鬼。”V狼狈地诅咒说，推开他站起来，去抓自己的步|枪，“算他们运气好——”

她没能直起身，强尼一把抓住她按回到沙地上。

“你他妈刚才在做什么？”他满脸怒气，“我需要你来救我吗？”

“你闭嘴。”V冷冷地说，把脸上的发丝扫到一边，她打开他的手翻身爬起来，“用不着你教我怎么做事。”

她没爬出沟壕，强尼抓住她再次用力把她掀翻了。他把手按在她双肩上，狂怒地瞪着她。

“你怎么能疯成这样？我告诉你这不值得！你什么时候可以清醒一点？！”

“不需要你告诉我值不值得！” V对他怒吼起来，“你才是那个脑子不清醒的人，强尼·银手！你他妈太看得起你自己了！你以为你那点泡妞伎俩可以把我骗得团团转？你以为你是谁？你以为我又是什么人？我一个人可以干掉亚当重锤，我能杀进水晶宫，我他妈在这儿给你我的生命和灵魂，你骗到过这些？你觉得你不拿出什么就可以让我这样爱上你？你做梦去吧！”

子弹和爆|炸声从他们头顶穿梭而过。强尼盯着她一动也没动。

“然后你他妈给我起来。”V说，她的喉咙因为嘶喊沙哑了。她喘了口气，伸长腿用力把他蹬到一边，“我还在生你的气，不要和我说话了。”


	11. Chapter 11

请大家品尝这碗狗血。

***

午夜时他们终于获得了胜利。队伍在公路边缘扎营。V没忍住去看了一眼强尼的帐篷，里面是黑的，被褥也没有打开过。她在营地周围看了一圈，终于发现有辆车亮着灯。她走过去看。果然是他的车。强尼一个人仰靠在座椅上，闭着眼睛。小狗趴在后座的一件外套上熟睡，听到动静抬起头看她。

V走到车窗前敲了敲，强尼降下玻璃看她。

“你一个人在这里过夜？”她带着些怒气说，“又来这一套，非要在我面前折磨你自己吗？”

“我没有那个意思。”强尼说，表情很平静。 

Ｖ看了他一会儿，叹了口气，她走过去爬到副驾上。车载喇叭里放着一首没有伴奏的录音，是他给V弹过的曲子。车座后面凌乱地堆着枪械，食物，烟酒和兴奋剂，车窗侧面有几个深深的指痕，好像他的机械手曾经在失控的疼痛中摁进了金属里。

“你也没有告诉克里吗？” 

“没有必要。”

“强尼，你需要寻求帮助——”

“我经历过糟糕的东西。” 他简单地说。

索菲亚酒店的小房间在V脑海中浮现，她忧伤地注视着他。

“我没有经历过的是……”他又说，但是没有继续下去。他转过来，慢慢伸出右手，征询地看着V。V默许地微微抬起头，他的手指碰在她眼睛上。那触碰带来一种温柔，亲密的起伏，在皮肤下静谧地流过。

“醒来的那天我攻击了你。”他忽然说。

Ｖ笑了一下：“你觉得我是公司做的假人。”

“因为听起来太好了。”强尼平淡地说，“不像是真的。”

这里面的含义太沉重了，V不知道怎么接下去。

“……我听说你们搞摇滚的，”她打趣说，“相信自己值得世界上的一切呢。”

但这句话太虚弱了，连她都知道这不是真的。强尼哼笑了一下。

“大部分时候我付的代价比他们给的多。”他说，“我们怒吼，我们痛哭，我们流血……”

他停止了这个话题，再次垂下眼睛注视她。

“我很熟悉痛苦。我只是不明白为什么你在我身边可以缓解它。”

V没有说话，他的手指继续轻轻地从她的眼睑下拂过。

“所以那时候我想，这里面肯定有什么假的东西。”

“有些痛苦本来就需要和别人一起分担。”V轻声说，“用不着害怕它，强尼，这不是假的。”

强尼没回答，他又看了她一会儿，然后垂下手在她衣领上碰了一下，碰到了那条链子。

“你发现了？”V有些羞愧地问，“我本来想一起还给你，但是当时……”

“为什么要还给我？”

V没说话。强尼也没有追问。

“我怎么把它给你的？”

“你说你会为我挡子弹的。”V简单地回答。

强尼沉默了一下。

“我希望我做到了。”他说。

“你当然有。”

他几不可察地笑了。

“那我们回去可以吗？” 他说，“对不起。我向你道歉了。”

V看着他的深色眼睛，她听到了虚空中钟表倒数的声音。她狠下了心。

“不行。”她回答说，“阿德卡多今天早上拔营，日出前我就要和他们走了。”

强尼的微笑消失了，他放下手，怔怔地看着她。

“你还是要走？”

“我还是要走。”V说，“我告诉你了，强尼，这不是你的原因。”

“可是你本来要留在这里——”

“我只打算呆几个星期，取决于阿德卡多扎营的时间。”V轻声说，“强尼，我早就做好决定了。”

强尼很长时间没有说话。他看起来几乎有些茫然。

“这到底是为什么？”当他终于抬起眼睛时，他看着她问，“……因为我忘记了？”

那一刻他的目光让她如此心碎。V几乎落下泪来。

不是。她想说。别这么想。我怎么会为这种理由这样对你。但是这大概是她能下的最后一次决心了。如果现在留下她再也没有勇气说服自己离开这里。她咬牙说道：“是。”

强尼难以相信地看着她。

“可是这不是我——”

“我知道。”

“我没有办法——”

“我知道。”

“去你的！”强尼诅咒道。他猛地回身一下砸在自己的座椅上，用力按住自己的前额。“V，这他妈不公平！”

“我知道。”V残酷地说，“这世界本来就不公平。”

她坐直身体，在衣领间伸手摸索。强尼的目光跟随她的动作，然后他看出来她在做什么。

“你他妈住手，”他危险地说，“V！你敢把它还给我——”

但是Ｖ还是把它取下来了。她把狗牌放到他手心里，按着他的手指在金属片上合拢。他们的手都颤抖着。

“你听着。”她逼迫自己说。“我们之间发生了太多事。我没办法继续下去。但是你可以找到别的人。你曾经让我这样爱你。你知道你可以的。好吗？”

强尼盯着她的面孔。

“你想告诉我我值得好的东西。”他几乎讥讽地说。“但是连你也要从我身边逃走，你让我怎么相信这一点？”

“我——”

她想抓住他的手，这次是他把她甩开了。

“你他妈怎么能这样？”他暴怒地说，“你想去哪里？你想找什么人？你——”

他把一只手砸在方向盘上，低头把金属牌按在手心里，好像在竭力平息他的冲动。

“你根本不相信你说的东西。”过了一阵他终于说，“你不相信我。没有那些记忆你觉得我不可能像他一样对你——”

“强尼——”

“如果你相信我可以你怎么会这么说——”

“不是的——”

“所以这才是为什么你一直感到抱歉！”他厉声说。“不是我抛弃了你，V，是你抛弃了我！”

V沉默了。

“你说的对。”她说。

强尼一动不动地坐在原位。过了很久他也没说话。V看向窗外的夜色。

“强尼。”她小声说，“我要走了。好好照顾自己。你知道痛苦可以被其他人分担。去和克里谈一谈。很多人关心你。整个营地的人都高兴你在这里。”

“这都是我的错，是我不够勇敢，好吗？”她又说，“你可以不相信我。但是你知道你可以的，去找一个更好的人。”

她伸手去开车门。强尼忽然按住她的手。

“等一下。”他不容反驳地说，用力拽住她的肩膀，把她拉向自己。

这些感情悬置这么久以来第一次，他终于吻了她。

那感觉如此亲密，如此热切，如此绝望。共鸣的感情像火焰一样在皮肤下燃烧。他喘息着分开，强硬地按着她的后颈，把他们的前额靠在一起，看着她的眼睛。

“那天晚上，我不是为了和你上床才说那些话的。”他说。

V轻声说：“我不久就想明白了。”

强尼死死地盯着她，然后他猛地把她推开了。

“可以了。你走吧。”他哑声说，“我原谅你了。”


	12. Chapter 12

我有点搞不清楚到底什么时候是除夕。不过还是捧上狗血祝大家新年快乐XD

今天是糖（我觉得）！纪念我打出的第一个星星结局 XD。

【12】

***

“你还好吗？”帕南问。

“还行。”V说。

实际上她感觉不好，帕南大概能鲜明地感觉到。毕竟他们现在正链接到同一架魔蝎装甲坦克的操作系统。帕南能从她的视角观察周围的环境。

他们正在通过北加州漫长的边境线。夜色下的部落车队在狂沙中轰鸣着。

“虽然不是很确切，但我感觉到你现在非常后悔。”帕南说，“V，这才一天的距离，我们还没有越境。如果你……”

“不。”V说，“我没在后悔和你们一起离开。”

她思考着要不要坦诚，帕南关心地看着她。

“我把他的狗牌还给了他。”她终于承认说，手指摸索一下空空的颈侧，“我感觉好像……少了一部分自己。我有些后悔这个。”

帕南看了她一眼。

“你这位前男友最好非常小心，”她用流浪者特有的危险腔调说，“别让我碰见他。”

V苦笑了一下。

“你知道他没做错什么。”

“在我看来已经够多了。”帕南没好气地说。但他们没有继续这个话题。边防站出现在眼前。部队开始对这群悍然越境的部落车队开火。她们一起操纵魔蝎在车队前开道，用坚不可摧的装甲碾碎面前的袭击。边境墙黑色的阴影逐渐出现在地平线面前，他们转而让车队冲在前面，魔蝎退后压阵。

通讯忽然响了。

“帕南？”米契的声音通过沙沙的电子频道传来，“好像有部落的车被落在后面了。”

“什么？”帕南问道，她在确认信息之前转动了方向，“谁？”

“看不清楚。”米契说，“西南方向六百米，边防大部队在追它。”

帕南调整了视阈，他们一起看见放大的电子屏幕上一辆小型载具的侧影。

“那不是我们的车。”帕南说，“我不认识。”

但是她仍然往目标靠近，交火的声音可以从坦克外部被听到了。V设置了几发自导导弹试图掩护这辆陌生的车辆，但是他们追击太近了，她不能确保目标。她拉近车载瞄准镜。

“草。”帕南在她之前说，“V，那是他妈的银手吗？”

V呆滞了几秒钟。

“见鬼。” 她骂道，“帕南，开门，我要出去。”

“可是我们马上要到边境墙了！”

“帕南！”

帕南看了她一眼，没有再说什么。她开启了权限，V抓起一柄狙击枪掀开坦克顶门，在呼啸的狂风和火焰中爬到装甲表面。机枪基座自动抬升上来。强尼的车仍然落在数百米以外，身后跟着长串烟尘。V在晃动的装甲表面上掩护射击。她在五分钟里打空了两杆枪的四个弹夹。强尼突破了追击冲到魔蝎的侧翼。一个短暂的瞬间两台载具平行了。两人交换了一个视线，他一脚踹开车门，踩在车座上借力，越过追击的火线跳向飞速前进的魔蝎。

有一个惊恐的瞬间V以为她要错过他。但她抓住了他的手臂，用力把他拽到魔蝎的装甲表面上。

“你是疯了吗！” 她声嘶力竭地对他喊道，“你知道有多危险吗？！”

强尼根本没有理会她。他站稳脚跟，随即凶猛地抓住她的肩膀，拖着她直到把她摁在装甲坦克的前窗上。他的行动方式简直像个近身攻击的敌人。被坦克拦截的碎石和流弹在他们四面嗖嗖作响，V隐约听到了帕南惊慌失措的大声警告。

“算你厉害，你他妈把我绕晕了！”他厉声说，“这事不由你一个人说了算！”

“你在说——”

“你把这个戴上！”他甩掉另一只手里的冲锋枪，单手把昨天她还给他的狗牌套到她胸前，金属片在轰鸣的气流中骤雨般叮当作响。“我不拿回送出去的东西！”

“见鬼！”V朝他喊道，她按住金属牌，全身都在颤抖，“你为这种事情跑到交火线上——”

“你现在给我听着！”强尼咆哮道，“你说完你的话了，我还没有说——”

一声巨响。魔蝎轰然撞进什么东西里。

两个人本能地互相遮挡，在颤动的甲板上躲避暴雨般的砖石和烈焰。V感觉到强尼的手臂紧紧环住她的肩膀。然后又是一声巨响，光明在黑暗中骤然涌现。

——他们冲破了边境墙。

夜色中是一片波光粼粼的大湖。在他们脚下没有尽头地延展开来。狰狞的城市轮廓被抛在身后，硝烟被夜风冲散。明亮的星光照在一望无际的水面上。

两个人都短暂地因震撼而失神了。但是强尼马上转过身来。

“你听着。”他盯住她的眼睛说，“我昨天没想明白，我不管之前发生了什么，但是我在三天之内爱上了你！你没有权力因为我不记得的事情叫我放弃！你想去哪里，我可以跟你去。你需要什么记忆，我可以从现在开始。你叫我找别人，我看你他妈才是那个太看得起我的人，你真的觉得我能遇到第二个人告诉我她给我生命和灵魂——”

他喘息了一下，好像回忆一串长长的清单。继续说：“你叫我和别人分担痛苦，但是你从没告诉我你在痛苦什么，这根本没有道理——还有你他妈说什么不公平的世界！我以为你是个战士！难道不是你告诉我你永远不会屈服吗！

然后他猛地停下来，双眼在星光下咄咄逼人地看着她。

“好，我说完了。”他说，“现在你他妈说话。”

“去你的。” V喃喃道。她说不出别的。在她再次看见他的那一刻她的防线就奔溃了。所有压抑已久的情绪一起席卷上来。她的心情震荡仿佛一阵海啸，冲击正在使她眩晕。她的视线模糊了，咽喉里涌上甜腥，她能感觉到血液正在冲击脆弱的器官。强尼热烈地注视着她，仍然在等待回答，在整个世界里她只能感觉到他辐射出的燃烧般的热量。她紧紧抓住他的外衣，整个人无法控制地向下滑去。强尼本能地揽住她。

“你怎么回事？”他仍然恼怒地对她喊道，“见鬼，你先把话说清楚！你不要以为你哭了我就会……”

但她已经陷入了黑暗里。

***

V醒来了，她躺在一张简易医疗担架上，旁边扔着一堆枪械和医疗包。能听到外面流浪者扎营的声音。强尼坐在旁边，疲惫地弓着脊背。他头发凌乱，外套上满是硝烟和灼痕，听见她的动静，抬起头看向她。

V没有看他，她慢慢伸出一只手到眼前。她的内侧衣袖上是大片新鲜凝固的血迹，但是手指很干净，有人为她清理过。 

强尼看着她放下手，两个人沉默地对视了一会儿。

“你这个满嘴谎话的骗子。”强尼冷冷地说。

V不说话。

“我他妈第一天起就知道你在说谎，还是被你骗得团团转。该死的你对我发脾气？拿刀指我？把我那样扔在沙漠里。你知道我差点做了什么吗？”强尼对她低吼，每个字里都是压抑的愤怒，“我觉得都是我的错！我他妈觉得我不配挽留你！早该知道是你有问题，撂其他人早就发现了！但是你肯定我看不出来是吧？你就仗着我——”

然后他的话哽咽了。有一刻，V以为他会说你仗着我爱你。

但是他说：“你就仗着我没有这样被人爱过。”

“强尼。”她轻声说。他把脸按在手心里，没有理睬她。

“帕南和你说了多少？”

“……她说你还剩下不到四个月。也可能没有那么久。”

“在那之前我就不能像这样活动了。”V慢慢地说，“我在失去我的身体。强尼。它在排斥我，逐渐衰竭。你会看着我一点点死掉的。我想让你记住一些好的东西。”

“哦，”强尼面无表情地抬起头看她，“原来你觉得昨晚上发生的是好的东西。V，你高估你的分手技术了。”

饶是在这个场景中，V忍不住笑了一下。她支起身子试着从担架上半坐起来。强尼起身把他的外套递过来垫在她身后。然后他坐在旁边，把手放在她面颊上。

“告诉我都发生了什么。”他看着她的眼睛说。他的语气没有强调。但是V能听出其中的意思：他不能接受任何谎言了。

“没什么复杂的。”她慢慢地说，“那天在神舆。我们发现水晶宫有你的身体。我需要到那里去，把芯片放回你的身体里，让你醒来。但是芯片损坏超过了百分之三十，只能按照最后存档的状态重新启动。我说可以。”

“我同意了吗？”

“你知道这不是问题，对吧？”V柔声说，她也伸出手碰到他的手指，“你知道你会重新爱上我的。”

“但是——”

“但是对我来说太迟了。”V说，“生物芯片改写我的精神系统来适应新的宿主。当奥特把它取出来的时候，我的身体已经被深入改变了。它……不承认它是我的。”

“我承诺你醒来时我会告诉你，让你和我一起度过这段时间，我食言了。”她继续轻柔地说“你当时就意识到了，你非常生气……但是这是我的决定。我只是觉得或许这样更好。”

又是一阵沉默。强尼看着她，他的下颚绷紧，瞳孔深黑。V看着他的表情逐渐被疼痛扭曲，她知道他正在走向那个可怕的结论。她不知道如何阻止他。

“芯片改写你的身体。”他重复说。

V没有说话。

“没想到，”他放开了她的手，“到最后还是我在杀死你。” 

“不，强尼，别这么想——”

“难道不是吗？”他木然说，“哈，怪不得你要把它还给我。确实是假的。我给了你承诺。我失败了。每一刻，都是我在杀死你——。”

“这不是你能控制的！”

“我告诉你我会为你挡子弹。”他说，“可我就是那颗子弹。”

V倾身伸出手。他躲开了。她扑上前用力把他拉进怀里，担架翻倒了，两个人一起跌落在地面上。过了一会儿，他发出一声放弃的叹息，回抱住她。沉重的呼吸埋在她颈间。她感觉到他的身体在她手臂里颤抖。

她小声说：“真的很抱歉。”

再一次地，她感觉到一阵纯粹的，透彻心扉的疼痛。因为她如此挣扎却仍然失败的命运。因为她让他又一次亲手葬送他的所爱。但这一次还有什么能让他倾泻那些如此炽热的痛苦？没有一个罪恶的城市留给他战斗。连月亮都熄灭了。

“我和你说一件事，”V说，压在他身上掰过他的面孔，“你说你原谅我了，对不对？”

他扭开脸自嘲地笑了一下：“认真的吗？我原谅你？”

“是的。”V说，“你是对的，我不该骗你。我想要为你着想，不想伤害你。但是过去的每一天我都感到如此孤独，就算你在我身边我也感到寒冷，因为我想要接近你。我想要拥抱。我想要你爱我。”

“我知道这些真相伤害了你。”她继续轻声说，看着他的眼睛，“但你在这里我还是忍不住地感到高兴，你让我没有那么痛了。”

他望着她好一会儿，终于慢慢伸手抚摸她的头发。

“我醒来那天你说，你曾经爱上我，因为我是你走向末日时的声音。”他带着一点鼻音说。

V含着眼泪笑了：“听起来像个绝望的小疯子吗？”

“不。我心想，长得挺辣，也挺会说情话。”

“早该知道你会喜欢。”V说，“看来还来得及邀请你参加最后一程。”

他吻在她的眼睫上。

“我会陪伴你到末日降临的时候。”


End file.
